Faux-semblants
by Kyzo
Summary: " Les sentiments m'ont pris en otage." Tout n'est qu'une question de temps avant la déchéance.
1. Lys

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de DBZ ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Ceci est ma première fiction, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comportera-t-elle.

 **Attention :** Scènes explicites, et scènes de violence parfois. Dimension tragique, fleurs bleues s'abstenir.

 **Faux-semblants**

* * *

\- Voulez-vous prendre Briefs Trunks pour époux ?

La question traversa son esprit comme une étoile filante traverse le ciel. Elle tambourina lourdement son crâne et étrangement, elle ressentit une vive douleur à ses tempes.

Elle eut envie de répondre un oui crié, un oui éclatant de joie et de bonheur.

Mais, en fait, ce n'était pas à elle que l'on posait la question.

Et elle espérait de tous les morceaux de son cœur brisé que la réponse serait non.

\- Oui !

Clac.

Elle entendit les lambeaux de son cœur se déchirer.

« _Oui ! Oui ! Oui !_ »

Elle serra les poings. Un oui jeté sans aucune hésitation, avec un ton jovial. Trop jovial. Sa voix niaise n'arrangeait pas les choses. Bon dieu, elle avait toujours détesté sa voix mielleuse.

En réalité, elle détestait tout chez cette fille. Et c'était celle-ci que Trunks avait bien évidemment choisi d'épouser.

Face à ce malheur, elle eut presque envie de rire. Le destin semblait s'amuser de sa condition.

Sa condition de femme amoureuse d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas. Et d'un homme marié, qui plus est, désormais.

Elle posa ses yeux de jais sur lui. Il semblait heureux. Il souriait, c'était une preuve suffisante. Il lui passait la bague au doigt. Une magnifique alliance surmonté d'un énorme diamant. Son regard passa de l'anneau sacré à la robe. Une splendide robe blanche immaculée en taffetas, avec une traine qui caressait le sol sur une bonne longueur. Le voile de tulle sur sa tête ne faisait qu'embellir ses cheveux d'or, remontés en un chignon sophistiqué qui lui donnait mal à la tête tant il paraissait compliquer à reproduire. Ses yeux bleu azur scintillaient dans le zénith du soleil qui pénétrait par les vitraux de l'église.

Oui, Marron était magnifique. Personne ne pouvait le nier, pas même elle, que la mariée était d'une beauté ahurissante. Elle en était presque jalouse.

Le ‹ presque › était de trop. Elle étaitjalouse. Terriblement jalouse.

Cette femme possédait tout. La richesse, la beauté, et maintenant, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'être, envieuse ?

Et elle se dit que la vie était mal faite.

Une pimbêche, qui ne savait pas se battre, qui ne s'était jamais démenée pour obtenir quoique ce soit, à qui tout lui tombait dans la main, avait le droit de connaître le bonheur parfait.

Et elle, qui s'était toujours battue pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, qui avait sauvé la Terre d'un bébé extraterrestre avide de pouvoir, et qui avait toujours du mal à se faire valoir au près de ses proches et du reste, n'avait rien, même pas une parcelle infime de ce que Marron possédait en abondance.

Elle soupira. A bien y réfléchir, elle était peut-être la seule à ne pas avoir de crampes aux joues à force de sourire sans s'arrêter.

Ah non, elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait Végéta, aussi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aimerait tellement avoir la vie de Végéta. Ne se préoccuper de rien, hormis de ses entraînements et de Goku, et ne ressentir comme seuls sentiments la colère et la détermination.

Peut-être éprouvait-il d'autres sentiments, mais qu'importe, c'était ainsi qu'elle le voyait.

Elle regarda le couple sourire, puis la voix du prêtre retentit encore une fois.

\- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à tout jamais.

Elle eut envie de se lever, de se ruer sur Trunks, de tout lui avouer, de l'embrasser. Mais elle ne fit rien, et ne bougea pas.

Evidemment qu'elle n'allait pas hurler qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, et qu'il était voué au malheur éternel s'il épousait cette fille à la blondeur presque aveuglante.

« _Alors je dois me taire à tout jamais, hein ? Difficile, mais très bien, je le ferai._ »

Ou du moins elle essayera de le faire.

Elle remarqua Marron se crisper et balayer la pièce d'un regard inquiet à l'annonce du prêtre. Puis elle s'attarda sur elle.

Elle sourit, jaune.

« _T'as peur que je te vole ton mec, chérie ? T'inquiète pas, je dois me taire à tout jamais._ »

Elle vit aussi que Bra la fixait avec un regard qu'elle ne saurait trop décrire.

Un mélange de supplication, d'inquiétude, et de tristesse.

Elle avait l'air de la supplier de se lever, mais de l'implorer de ne pas le faire à la fois.

« _C'est tout Bra, une vraie petite princesse pourrie gâtée incapable de faire des choix._ »

Bra lui sourit avec une déception notable sur son visage, et elle lui répondit par un sourire crispé.

Elle attendait avec angoisse la prochaine parole du maître de cérémonie. Elle priait pour qu'elle n'arrive jamais.

\- Très bien, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Elle eut envie qu'il se soit tut à tout jamais. Dieu ne l'écoutait visiblement pas.

Et elle regarda avec désarroi les amants se rapprocher dangereusement, toute tremblotante lorsque Trunks posa une main sur sa joue, au bord de l'inconscience lorsqu'il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Puis la scène se déroula sous ses yeux.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Marron en un baiser chaste et tendre.

Elle ne vit plus que leurs bouches l'une sur l'autre et il lui sembla que la scène se répéta un nombre inlassable de fois. Que leurs lèvres ne se décolleraient jamais. Que de tous les côtés, Trunks et Marron s'embrassaient. Derrière elle, devant elle, à sa gauche, à sa droite, partout, absolument partout.

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue.

Elle en était certaine désormais, les morceaux déchirés de son cœur venaient d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était la seule qui n'applaudissait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au premier rang. Même Végéta applaudissait.

Machinalement, son corps se leva, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, et ses mains claquèrent entre elles.

Elle s'efforçait de paraître heureuse, pour les gens, pour les mariés, pour Bra.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'efforcer de sourire. C'en était déjà trop pour elle.

La cérémonie, les sourires, les alliances…

Les paroles hautement débiles du prêtre qui lui burinaient le cerveau…

Le baiser…

Le baiser…

Le baiser.

Trunks et Marron s'étaient embrassés sous ses yeux.

Tout ce bonheur hypocrite et niais à souhait lui donnait envie de vomir.

Enfin, elle espérait, de tout ce qui lui restait de cœur, que c'était hypocrite.

Elle suivait la foule dehors. Les coups de cloche sonnaient le malheur de sa vie. Les coups de cloche scellaient le malheur de sa vie.

Les rires des personnes qui l'entourait allaient finir par la rendre folle.

Elle avait envie d'hurler, elle avait envie que tout s'arrête, que tout, absolument tout, cesse.

Elle se sentait prise au piège dans une tornade cauchemardesque.

Des grains de riz vinrent se loger dans ses cheveux et dans son décolleté. Elle n'y fit même pas attention et à la fin du cortège, son sac de riz était le seul encore plein.

Puis ce fut le moment fatidique du bouquet, Marron appela toutes les femmes présentes à la rejoindre, et elle fut la seule à rester là, immobile, l'air complètement abattu.

Tout le monde commençait à la regarder et Bra fut obligée de la tirer par le bras pour qu'elle soit incorporée au petit groupe. Marron commença son compte à rebours sur un ton qui ne manquait pas de lui scier les oreilles, Bra se mit littéralement en position de combat, comme si elle s'apprêtait à se battre et à jouer un des moments les plus importants de sa vie, puis la mariée lança le bouquet dans un geste gracieux.

Son bras se leva automatiquement. Puis elle sentit quelque chose dans sa main, les yeux encore dans le vide. Ce n'est que lorsque Bra la bouscula légèrement qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'attraper la chose. Elle fixa l'assemblage de fleurs d'un air complètement absent.

Des lys, sa fleur préférée.

Le destin semblait vraiment se jouer d'elle.

Les femmes la félicitèrent dans un brouhaha qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de comprendre.

Elle l'observa une dernière fois, et son sourire termina de l'achever sur place. Elle plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux océan de Trunks, et lorsqu'il rencontra son regard douloureux qui en disait long, ce fut de trop.

Elle jeta littéralement le bouquet dans les mains de Bra, et s'enfuit en courant dans l'église.

Elle ne retenait plus les larmes abondantes qui dévalaient ses joues.

Et, en s'enfermant dans une cabine des toilettes, Pan comprit douloureusement l'ampleur et la véracité du proverbe :

« _Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres._ »

* * *

 **Ps :** Je ne connais pas les traditions du mariage au Japon alors j'ai utilisé le mariage comme on le fait en Occident.


	2. Lilas

Une main se baladant sur son torse le décida à ouvrir les yeux. Trunks découvrit une Marron toute heureuse, un sourire béat sur son visage. Il fut d'abord surpris, puis se rappela.

« _Nous nous sommes mariés hier._ »

Il lui sourit en retour, puis elle se pencha vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres.

Tout le temps depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle l'avait observé. Ca l'avait un peu mis mal à l'aise. Elle pensait sûrement qu'il dormait, mais il ne dormait pas. En fait, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Il se demandait si cette décision était la bonne. Si unir sa vie à celle de Marron était un bon choix. Bien sûr, il était heureux. Elle était la femme parfaite, celle que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Belle, intelligente, compréhensive. Aux petits soins. Oui, elle était décidément parfaite sur toutes les coutures. Et c'était ça qui le faisait tant douter.

Tout le monde le sait, ce n'est pas un secret.

La perfection, c'est terriblement ennuyeux.

Et pour un homme né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, qui vit depuis toujours au sein d'un milieu huppé, la perfection est devenue presque naturelle à ses yeux.

Il avait peur de se lasser, comme il le faisait toujours. Et il avait surtout peur que l'attitude irréprochable de Marron ne le fasse se lasser encore plus vite qu'avec les autres.

« _L'amour triomphe toujours, je crois._ »

Le problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas certain de l'aimer.

Trunks la regarda. Elle lui sourit. Il sourit à son tour.

Ce sourire réussit à dissiper ses doutes. Elle était celle qui lui fallait, et ils vivraient heureux ensemble.

Enfin, il espérait que ses doutes s'étaient dissipés.

Elle était la femme dont il avait besoin, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle était la femme dont il avait envie.

« _Je l'aime, elle m'aime, alors, tout se passera bien._ »

Tout se passe toujours bien.

* * *

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Bra se renfrogna face à l'attitude de son amie. C'était toujours comme ça. Elle lui disait toujours que tout allait pour le mieux, alors que Bra savait pertinemment que c'était faux. D'abord, ça se voyait. Pan savait taire ses sentiments, mais pas ses émotions. Et puis, Bra n'était pas idiote. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient une preuve évidente de son manque de sommeil, et ses yeux rougis ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : elle avait pleuré, beaucoup pleuré.

Parfois, Bra soupçonnait Pan de ne pas vraiment la considérer comme son amie. Au vu du nombre de fois qu'elle lui mentait, et qu'elle semblait croire que Bra avait gobé le mensonge, ça la faisait douter.

Soit Pan pensait qu'elle s'en fichait assez pour ne pas creuser, soit elle la prenait pour une sacrée idiote.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'on la prenne pour une imbécile.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Pan. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me berner plus longtemps avec tes mensonges à deux balles ? Dis-moi la vérité.

\- Quelle vérité ? Il n'y a aucune vérité à avouer.

\- Tu mens, encore. Tu crois que je ne le vois pas, tu me prends à ce point pour une débile ?

Pan se crispa. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Pour quoi passerait-elle ? Pour une de ses héroïnes débiles qui ne font que pleurer du début à la fin dans ces films à l'eau de rose complètement stupides que Bra adorait ? Ou pour une pauvre princesse au destin funeste dans une tragédie shakespearienne ?

Sa situation correspondait assez à ça en fait. La jeune fille amoureuse mais trop fière, ou trop timide, pour avouer ses sentiments. Et puis elle voit l'homme qu'elle aime partir avec une autre. Et puis elle a le cœur brisé, et elle pleure, beaucoup, tout le temps.

Et la pauvre héroïne fait toujours la même chose dans toutes les histoires : elle se suicide.

Pan déglutit. Alors c'était ça qui l'attendait ? La mort ?

« _N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas désespérée au point de mettre fin à mes jours._ »

De toute manière, trop de choses la retiendrait. Car il n'y a pas que l'amour dans la vie, Pan se fit la réflexion que c'était ce que les réalisateurs de films pralinés oubliaient un peu trop souvent. Bien sûr, il y a la famille, les amis, les combats, et tant d'autres choses encore.

Ca n'empêche que voir son béguin depuis toujours se marier à une fille que l'on déteste particulièrement, et pas seulement à cause du mariage, ça fait toujours mal.

Parce que l'héroïne est autorisée à faire une autre chose : détester la fille.

C'est tellement facile, si ce n'est légèrement lâche, de reporter sa rancœur sur la tireuse du gros-lot. Ca défoule, ça occupe l'esprit à autre chose, et surtout, ça permet de déplacer la haine que l'on ressent à son propre égard.

Car au fond, Pan se haïssait tellement pour n'avoir rien dit. Ce qui l'avait bloqué, elle, c'était la peur. Elle n'avait peur de rien, fille de Gohan et petite-fille de Goku, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments, toute sa fougue s'écroulait comme un château de cartes.

Elle avait eu trop peur de se faire rejeter, elle avait eu trop peur que ça change tout. Pour tout dire, elle aurait bien évidemment adoré que ça change de cette manière, mais, au fond, elle était franchement effrayée de ça.

A bien y réfléchir, que se passerait-il si elle et Trunks finissaient ensemble ? Du changement, même un chamboulement. Des habitudes, des comportements, de tout, absolument tout. Il l'avait vue naître, elle le connaissait depuis toujours, il l'avait gardée, elle le voyait presque comme un frère.

Enfin, il la voyait presque comme une sœur. Parce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti ce picotement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le voyait. Et lorsqu'elle avait grandi, le picotement presque anodin se transforma en frissons partout dans son corps. Alors, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle le considérait comme un frère.

En revanche, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'une relation entre eux serait trop… étrange.

C'est là que Bra parla.

\- Je sais que tu aimes mon frère.

Pan manqua de s'étrangler.

« _Quoi !?_ »

\- Comme tu ne me dis rien, je devine. Pour tout te dire, ça fait un bout de temps que je l'ai remarqué.

« _Mais… comment !?_ »

Comme si Bra lisait dans ses pensées :

\- Les regards, ton état, et puis surtout, le mariage, Pan. Tu es partie en pleurant !

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

\- Tu comptes me dire quelque chose ou…?

Pan leva la tête vers elle.

\- Bra, c'est…c'est pas aussi simple.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas simple, de le reconnaître ou de lui avouer ?

Pan serra les poings.

\- Les deux.

Bra sourit, visiblement ravie que son amie lui ait enfin avoué quelque chose.

\- Pan, si je devais te conseiller de ne faire qu'une chose, ce serait de lui dire, tu verras bien ce qu'il adviendra.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Imagine s'il me rejette ? Tout sera changé, entre nous ! Et puis, il est marié maintenant !

Bra leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'en as rien à foutre de sa femme, et puis, s'il te rejette tant pis, tu vivras avec. Mais crois-moi, si tu ne fais rien, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Et les regrets, ça fait mal.

Pan fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'air, convaincue.

\- Connaissance de cause ?

\- En quelque sorte, mais, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- J'en reviens pas d'avoir cette discussion avec toi. Ces sujets de fille, c'est tellement pas notre truc.

\- C'est tellement pas _ton_ truc !

\- T'as raison.

\- Pour Trunks ?

Bra sourit malicieusement. Pan soupira.

\- T'es vraiment comme ton père.

\- On me le dit souvent !

Pan s'esclaffa.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, on se revoit bientôt.

Juste au moment où elle allait quitter la chambre, Bra hurla :

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit !

« _Elle ne changera jamais._ »

Pan sortit de la pièce et descendit les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et elle tomba nez à nez sur… Trunks, bien évidemment.

\- Pan ! Comment ça va ?

\- Bien, merci.

Trunks fronça les sourcils. Il attrapa son menton et le releva afin de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Pan.

Elle frissonna à ce contact, puis baissa les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est quoi ce ton ? D'habitude, quand tu me vois, tu deviens presque euphorique !

Pan se renfrogna. Alors c'était cette image qu'il avait d'elle ? Celle d'une groupie ? Elle se raidit, légèrement énervée. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû tant montrer ses sentiments envers lui.

\- Comme quoi, j'ai changé.

Puis elle quitta les lieux non sans le bousculer au passage.

Trunks était surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait ainsi face à lui. Si… froide. Il l'observa partir, puis pénétra à l'intérieur de la Capsule, légèrement penseur par rapport à son comportement.

* * *

 **Ps :** Je sais qu'il n'y a pas trop d'action, et surtout d'actions qui ont des conséquences pour le moment, mais ce n'est que le début, je pose les bases si je peux dire ça comme ça. Je pense que vous comprenez, mais pas d'inquiétude pour ceux que ça dérangerait, ça finira par arriver.


	3. Violette

Il retomba sur le lit dans une lourdeur accablante, laissant échapper un râle qui la dégoûta fortement. Il se coucha à ses côtés, et elle avait peur qu'il ne se mette à lui parler. Fort heureusement, elle entendit résonner quelques secondes plus tard ses ronflements répugnants.

Pan se tourna sur le côté, afin d'être dos à lui. Elle remonta le drap sur son corps nu, désireuse d'oublier tout ça au plus vite. Elle sentit rapidement des gouttes sur son buste.

Elle s'écœurait elle-même de faire ce genre de chose. Offrir son corps au premier venu, se servir du sexe pour tenter d'oublier. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ça ne marchait même pas. Tout au long, elle n'avait cessé de voir le visage de Trunks à la place de cet homme dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Elle n'avait rien ressenti du tout, seulement le fait d'avoir quelque chose en elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était restée immobile, les yeux vides, le regard absent, pendant que l'inconnu se mouvait en elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé, ayant tourné la tête pendant la durée complète de l'acte, le sentiment qu'elle était vraiment en train de mal tourner.

Elle se sentait un peu souillée maintenant, et même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle agissait de la sorte, elle savait qu'elle avait dépassé ses limites. Elle savait pourquoi elle faisait tout ça, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle en ressentait le besoin. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, c'était tout. C'était nécessaire, presque aussi vital que de respirer. Elle avait _vraiment_ besoin d'oublier.

Parce que si tous les chemins mènent à Rome, chez elle, tous les chemins mènent à Trunks.

Pan s'aperçut qu'elle se rongeait les ongles, habitude qu'elle avait perdue depuis bien longtemps déjà. Le stress commençait à la dévorer.

Elle se sentait tellement mal qu'elle se demandait s'il était possible de l'être autant. Cette boule au ventre qui l'habitait depuis le jour du mariage, deux mois maintenant, ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Elle continuait de ronger son estomac, tout comme elle rongeait les extrémités de ses doigts en ce moment même. L'anxiété tiraillait son être tout entier. Des tremblements, de partout, Pan chavirait. Si le lit n'avait pas été là pour la retenir, elle aurait chuté. Une chute libre, et vertigineuse, pour ne pas dire mortelle.

Le stress l'engloutissait à présent.

Ce qui la tuait, ce n'était pas tant de le voir dans les bras d'une autre, elle savait supporter ça, elle avait la force de le surmonter, non, ce qui lui déchirait littéralement le cœur, c'était de ne pas savoir. De ne pas savoir si tout était réciproque, ou non.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas idiote, et que Bra lui en avait, elle, fait part. Bra avait vu tous ces petits regards qu'ils se lançaient, Bra avait remarqué cette situation ambiguë entre eux. Mais Pan savait qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Lui aussi. Lui aussi jouait. Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait, mais elle savait aussi qu'entre plaire et aimer, il y avait un gouffre assez important. Un gouffre où elle était certaine d'y avoir mis les pieds.

Pan aimait Trunks, mais Pan ne savait pas si Trunks l'aimait. Et cette ignorance la tuait. Il la voyait encore comme la petite fille qu'elle était, tout le monde la voyait encore comme la petite fille qu'elle avait été. Et c'était difficile de vivre ainsi. Personne ne comprenait qu'elle n'était plus fragile. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment compris qu'elle avait grandi.

Pan se retourna et posa ses yeux sur l'homme endormi à côté d'elle. Soudainement, elle fut prise d'une subite envie de vomir. Elle se leva en vitesse, puis accouru à la salle de bain de l'hôtel. Accroupie, elle recracha tout le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Elle s'éloigna, et posa sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Son regard balaya la pièce. Tout était miteux. Le lavabo recouvert de rouille et plein de poussière, le carrelage plus vraiment blanc, le siphon de la baignoire étouffé par une masse épaisse et brunâtre de cheveux, le rideau parsemé de taches jaunâtres qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance, le plafond et les murs tapissés de moisissure répugnante.

Elle soupira, presque sur le point de pleurer. Elle n'en pouvait plus de pleurer, elle détestait pleurer, elle haïssait les gens qui pleuraient. Mais elle ne voyait que les larmes pour sa situation, les larmes s'échappaient de leur propre chef.

Elle, fille et petite-fille de deux des plus puissants guerriers sur Terre, fille intelligente vouée à un bel avenir, pourrissait dans une chambre d'hôtel minable, après s'être donnée comme une fille facile à un homme qui lui était inconnu. Elle était là, dans cette salle de bain qui regorgeait de moisissure, affalée sur un rebord crasseux, ses beaux cheveux noirs trempant dans de l'eau à l'odeur nauséabonde, aux reflets verdâtres, certainement croupie. C'en était presque comique, et elle aurait presque pu rire.

Tout ceci à cause du désespoir. Simplement. C'était purement risible. Sa vie ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Il fallait qu'elle sache, et même si elle préférait ne pas savoir, il le fallait. Pour aller de l'avant.

Cette fois-ci, elle rit. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en était pas capable. Elle n'était plus vraiment capable de quoi que ce soit désormais. Hormis se foutre en l'air, comme si son existence n'en valait plus la peine.

Oui, sa vie ne ressemblait vraiment plus à rien.

* * *

La délicieuse odeur du pain grillé lui chatouilla les narines. Il s'impatientait déjà. Lorsque Marron s'assit en face de lui, elle déposa les tartines beurrées devant lui, ainsi que sa tasse de café fumante, comme il l'aimait. Son verre de jus d'orange ne tarda pas à arriver. Trunks ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout était prêt, il ne lui restait plus qu'à déguster, ça lui changeait des déjeuners à la Capsule, où sa sœur refusait catégoriquement de lui faire quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce que lui sortir un verre. Et ça le rendait heureux.

Il avait vraiment le sentiment d'être chanceux de posséder une femme comme Marron. Il se dit qu'un nombre incalculable d'hommes tueraient pour être à sa place. Elle était réellement parfaite, et il était persuadé qu'aucune autre femme ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Elle était la femme que toutes rêvent d'être, elle était la femme que tous rêvent d'avoir.

Depuis le mariage, il avait la nette impression que sa vie était devenue plus simple. Il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de petites choses insignifiantes qui signifiaient tant avant, Marron était là. Et elle s'occupait de tout. Il avait la sensation que dès qu'il posait un pied chez lui, tout était prêt sur un plateau. Tout l'attendait, tout lui était offert. Il n'avait plus rien à faire, rien à dire, rien à penser, tout était là, Marron était là. Pour lui.

Et même si cette simplicité évidente semblait être un véritable paradis, un paradis qui lui avait vraiment plu au départ, cette facilité déconcertante commençait à lui laisser en bouche un goût amer. Cette facilité devenait lassante, et dérangeante. Comme une ombre au tableau.

Trunks regarda le visage angélique et souriant de Marron. On aurait vraiment pu la confondre avec un ange. Un ange pour un homme qui était naturellement attiré par les démons. Trunks se racla la gorge. En ce moment même, il avait vraiment envie de se gifler. Il avait une femme parfaite, une richesse parfaite, une beauté parfaite, une vie parfaite, et il trouvait encore le moyen de penser négativement. Il avait toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de chercher le mal partout, même où il n'y était pas. Mais il avait grandi avec l'idée que le mal était partout, et que parfois, il se cachait seulement bien.

Si le bonheur était éphémère, Trunks était une exception. Il était condamné au bonheur parfait et éternel, et sa vie n'avait été jusque là que la confirmation de cette condamnation. Il était riche, beau, intelligent et encore une longue liste de ses qualités gentiment offertes par la nature. Il avait toujours les filles qui tombaient à ses pieds, et n'avait jamais connu les méandres de la drague. Il était le président d'une des plus grandes entreprises au monde, qui gagnait toujours des millions de zénis. Il possédait du sang extraterrestre, qui le rendait indéniablement un des hommes les plus puissants de la planète. Puis il était bien évidemment reconnu, célèbre, et renommé aux yeux de tous. En fait, il avait toujours eu le monde à ses pieds, et son mariage avec Marron ne faisait qu'être un point de plus sur l'interminable liste des choses qu'il avait la chance d'avoir.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que cette vie n'était pas agréable, il pensait simplement qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui et qu'à force, ça devenait usant. Plus rien n'avait d'intérêt, plus rien n'arrivait vraiment à captiver son attention. Il était quelqu'un de courageux, et se battre pour obtenir quelque chose n'était pas une idée qui lui déplaisait, bien au contraire. Mais maintenant qu'il était né ainsi, et qu'il avait grandi ainsi, il ne pouvait que vivre avec. Vivre avec cette ennuyeuse facilité. C'était ainsi, et il se consolait en se disant qu'il valait mieux naître dans une aisance assommante qu'une misère insurmontable, et que des milliers de gens rêveraient d'avoir sa vie.

Trunks repensa à ses doutes qui l'habitaient depuis le mariage. Il était fier et ne doutait plus de son choix. Il était certain d'avoir fait le bon. Sa mère s'en réjouissait particulièrement, heureuse et presque émue de voir son fils si volatile enfin posé et sérieux. Elle adorait Marron depuis toujours, et elle trouvait qu'elle était la femme parfaite pour lui. Elle était persuadée qu'elle saura le rendre plus sage. Trunks était doublement satisfait de sa décision. Rendre sa mère heureuse et fière de lui était quelque chose qui lui avait toujours tenu à cœur. Il pouvait en dire de même pour son père, qui lui n'avait, comme d'habitude, aucun avis sur la situation, si ce n'est un mépris évident pour tout cet engouement. Mais il savait que son père était fier de lui, non pour le mariage, mais pour son niveau de force, l'honneur qu'il éprouvait pour sa race et surtout le fait de rendre Bulma et Bra heureuses.

Trunks savait désormais qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, et son état d'esprit ne pouvait qu'en être la preuve évidente. Il était heureux, et il sentait que sa vie prenait enfin le sens qu'elle avait toujours _dû_ prendre.

Son déjeuner terminé, il se leva, et s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine lorsque Marron l'interpella.

\- Tu ne débarrasses pas ?

Il sourit, légèrement gêné. Il n'y avait même pas fait attention et pour dire vrai, il s'attendait à ce que Marron s'en occupe, comme elle s'occupait toujours de tout.

\- J'ai pensé que tu pouvais t'en charger. Je suis désolé, mais je dois voir Goten, qui m'a clairement fait comprendre que si je n'étais pas à l'heure, il me tuait.

Il n'exagérait pas. Goten avait été très clair sur la question.

\- Je doute que Goten ait le pouvoir de te tuer. Mais vas-y, tu sais bien que je m'en charge.

Si Trunks ne la connaissait pas, il aurait pu croire que son ton était sarcastique, et qu'elle lui lançait là une pique assassine. Mais c'était simplement pour lui rappeler qu'elle était, encore et toujours, là pour s'occuper de tout, et qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il soupira, puis sortit de la pièce non sans lui sourire une dernière fois. Il se prépara en vitesse, sous pression par Goten qui le harcelait de messages. Quand il fut fin prêt, il passa le seuil de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il se rappela. Le baiser. Le baiser de Marron. Il savait pertinemment que les femmes attachaient une valeur particulièrement futile à ce genre de détail, et même si Marron était une femme relativement ouverte d'esprit, elle restait tout de même une femme. Trunks retourna alors dans la cuisine, où elle était encore en train de déjeuner, puis s'approcha d'elle avant de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser et recula, il s'aperçut qu'elle lui souriait béatement, presque bêtement. Il lui rendit son sourire, puis quitta la maison.

Arrivé chez Goten, au pied de sa porte, il fut légèrement surpris lorsque ce fut Gohan qui vint lui ouvrir. Gohan écarquilla les yeux en signe de surprise, puis lui sourit vivement, venant tapoter amicalement l'épaule de Trunks. Il l'invita à entrer, puis le laissa-là, seul dans le salon, sachant pertinemment qu'il était venu pour Goten. Trunks s'assit sur le canapé qui trônait au centre de la petite pièce, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de son meilleur ami qui s'apprêtait sûrement à leur préparer deux verres d'un des nombreux alcools dont il faisait la collection.

C'est alors qu'en tournant la tête, il aperçut Pan, debout derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien vu. Lorsqu'il ferma ses yeux puis les rouvrit, elle était toujours là. Impassible et immobile. Digne et impériale. Elle le regardait, et il ne pouvait dire si elle l'observait simplement, ou le toisait franchement de toute sa hauteur. Ses mains posées sur ses hanches, le corps raide, le cou tendu, son regard droit. Mais surtout son regard froid, presque démoniaque. Elle avait tout, en ce moment même, d'un démon, mais elle avait également tout de la majesté d'un ange. Noble, mais diabolique. Presque piquante. Presque dangereuse. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Et il se dit qu'il ne l'avait aussi jamais analysée sous cet angle-là. Un angle sibyllin, un peu obscur, un peu nébuleux. La petite fille sage était devenue une femme ténébreuse. Et les ténèbres lui allaient bien. Il la découvrait sous un autre jour, un jour qui la rendait meilleure.

Il frémit lorsque Pan bougea, elle qui ne cillait pas depuis qu'elle était apparue derrière lui. Puis elle vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Il se cristallisa. Elle était assise, là, seulement à quelques centimètres de lui. Il en vint soudainement à penser que le canapé était trop petit. Beaucoup trop petit. Il se sentait à l'étroit, il se sentait mal. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment son geste, elle qui le dévisageait, il en était convaincu désormais, avec dédain quelques instants auparavant. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'un tel comportement lunatique chez elle. Et puis, ce n'était pas son genre de prendre une telle initiative envers lui. Elle adorait passer du temps avec lui, mais elle avait tendance à fuir les situations ambiguës comme celle-ci. En fait, il se rendait compte qu'il ne la reconnaissait vraiment pas. Elle était aux antipodes de ce qu'il connaissait d'elle. Peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais réellement connue ?

L'image pure et sage qu'il avait d'elle, également celle qu'il avait toujours tenu à entretenir, se corna un peu. Et il s'aperçut que ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son malaise. Il s'aperçut aussi d'une autre chose. Il n'avait jamais voulu voir Pan comme autre chose qu'une petite fille chaste et calme. Il avait, depuis le début, refusé de la voir grandir, et malgré sa volonté d'acier à vouloir garder cette image-là d'elle, il était évident qu'elle avait grandi. Pan était devenue une femme, elle avait mûri, mais son esprit à lui s'était arrêté sur la fillette qui était la meilleure amie de sa sœur, celle qu'il avait gardée enfant. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal. Il y avait eu des milliers de situations similaires avec Pan, mais c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il se sentait défaillir. Il avait chaud, et commençait à suer, son souffle devenait de plus en plus court. Cette proximité soudaine et si étrange le mettait dans tous ses états. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi celle-ci plus que les autres, pourquoi celle-ci n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne savait pas en quoi, mais elle était différente.

Frustré, Trunks s'éloigna progressivement de Pan, mais celle-ci le retint en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Trunks écarquilla les yeux, et sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. La frustration se fit d'autant plus intense puisqu'il ne savait pas si ce frisson avait été plutôt voluptueux ou insidieux.

« _Electrique, il avait été électrique._ »

Electrique, il l'avait été, mais savoir ça ne l'aidait pas plus à comprendre. Un ‹ frisson électrique › pouvait signifier deux choses : plein d'intensité, ou au contraire, plein de toxicité. Un frisson intense embrasait, tandis qu'un frisson toxique brûlait. Trunks avait été brûlé comme embrasé. Il estima qu'il avait alors ressenti les deux. Ce qui signifiait une unique chose qui le terrifiait monstrueusement. Il avait ressenti du désir pour elle à ce moment-là. Une irrépressible envie de vomir monta en lui suite à ce constat. Trunks _se dégoûtait_. Il n'y avait pas de mot plus simple pour qualifiait ce qu'il ressentait-là. Elle était _si_ jeune, tellement _plus_ que lui, et puis, c'était _Pan_. _Elle_. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter de ressentir ce genre de sentiment vis à vis d'elle. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Si ça n'avait jamais été plus loin avec elle, c'était simplement et uniquement grâce, _à cause_ , de sa raison de fer qui ne le quittait jamais. Parce qu'il se rendit aussi compte, avec horreur, que sa volonté ne pouvait lui permettre de résister. Tout simplement parce qu'il en avait envie. Sa raison lui criait non, mais son corps tout entier lui hurlait oui. Il le _voulait_ , et à son grand désarroi, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Lui qui avait l'habitude de tout contrôler ne pouvait pas contrôler _ça_. L'irrépressible vérité lui sauta aux yeux, et il se sentit comme un _abominable monstre_.

L'envie de vomir se fit de plus en plus pressente. L'envie se transforma en besoin presque vital. Il trouvait que la pièce était devenue une fournaise insoutenable, et que l'air disparaissait peu à peu. La respiration très courte, il commençait à haleter. Dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien serait un euphémisme. Il était certain de ne jamais s'être senti aussi mal. Trunks s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ça, mais le sujet revenait inévitablement sur le tapis dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait que fixer inconsciemment la main de Pan sur sa cuisse. Et les pensées obscures ne pouvaient que l'assaillir de plus belle. Trunks haïssait ces pensées obscures. Il ne pouvait, lui, l'imaginer comme ça. Penser à elle comme ça, la voir ainsi, avoir cette image d'elle, tout ça était inconscient. Tout ça était fou. Cette situation était folle. Il devenait fou. Penser à son corps, à ses lèvres, à ses halètements de plaisir, c'était anormal, et c'était répugnant. C'était Pan ! Elle était comme sa petite sœur, c'était la nièce de son meilleur ami, la meilleure amie de sa propre sœur. Ce n'était qu'une gamine… _Tellement, tellement_ plus jeune que lui.

Trunks, au comble du malaise, décida alors de repousser la main de Pan. C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle lui prendrait la sienne. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, d'une force que Trunks ne lui connaissait pas, et elle le faisait en fait souffrir. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait lui briser les os. Une peur bleue s'installa en lui lorsqu'elle se racla la gorge. Elle allait parler. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose, qu'il redoutait affreusement.

\- Aide-moi.

Son visage auparavant froid et austère se changea en un visage aux traits crispés, et incommensurablement tristes. Elle était élégiaque, et elle semblait envahie d'une tristesse infinie. Elle rendait l'impression de souffrir atrocement, et d'être déchirée par la douleur. L'envie de vomir retomba, et fut dès lors remplacée par du chagrin. Il avait mal de la voir comme ça. Il l'avait toujours adorée, et avait toujours partagé les souffrances qu'elle endurait. Il avait envie de l'enlacer, et de lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. De la rassurer, comme il l'avait toujours fait et le faisait toujours. Mais une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de ne pas le faire. Alors il ne le fit pas.

Trunks ne réagit pas tout de suite à ses mots. En fait, c'était comme si il ne les avait pas entendu, trop absorbé à contempler avec peine le visage douloureux de Pan. La connexion ne se fit pas instantanément dans son cerveau, mais lorsqu'elle se fit, une angoisse s'installa en lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait, mais son visage affligé ne pouvait que confirmer le fait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Si elle lui demandait à lui, c'était qu'elle avait besoin de _son_ aide. Il devait l'aider, elle était en danger.

\- Dis-moi…

Trunks fronça les sourcils, franchement inquiet. Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspend. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, et ce à quoi elle pensait. Lui dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait à savoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait entendre ? Pan plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens, et le regard qu'elle soutenait était vraiment intense. Peut-être un peu trop. Il s'immergea dans ses pupilles, et se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Humides, encore plus brillants que d'habitude. Les larmes étaient prêtes à s'échapper, mais elle s'efforçait de les retenir.

\- …la vérité…

Pan serra encore plus fort la main de Trunks, et baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus empêcher ses larmes de couler. Trunks ne comprenait rien, et ça l'inquiétait cruellement. Il ne savait pas de quelle vérité elle parlait, et son intuition lui soufflait qu'elle n'était pas bonne à entendre. Elle souffrait, il le voyait bien, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Pan avait prononcé ces mots faiblement, d'une voix lasse, comme si elle faisait un effort surhumain pour parler. Comme si sa voix la quittait peu à peu. Comme si elle partait. Et puis elle ferma les yeux.

\- De quelle vérité tu parles ? Pan !

Elle ne répondit pas. Il répéta un nombre inlassable de fois sa question, mais elle ne répondit jamais. Elle ne semblait même pas l'entendre. C'était plutôt comme si elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Ni le voir. Trunks était foudroyé par une peur fulgurante. Il se mit à la secouer légèrement, mais son corps ne réagissait pas. Il était froid, presque gelé. Sa bouche était fermée, ses yeux étaient clos, son visage n'affichait plus rien qu'une neutralité inexpressive vraiment effrayante. Trunks saisit tout le sens du mot ‹ effroi ›.

\- Pan ! Pan, réponds-moi ! Pan !

Ses appels inespérés étaient vains et restaient sans réponse. Elle s'écroula sur le canapé, et il sentit son corps lui échapper. Toute la matière semblait fondre, comme de la glace. Une lumière blanche aveuglante lui brouilla la vue, mais il pouvait apercevoir Pan, inanimée, s'évaporer comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire enveloppe gazeuse, puis bientôt, ses bras ne contenaient plus rien. La lumière disparut peu à peu, la pièce aussi et Pan avec. Il était entièrement seul, plongé dans une obscurité totale et terrifiante. Puis soudainement, se retrouva à nouveau dans le salon. Trunks cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, légèrement agressés par la lumière réapparue. Il était allongé sur le canapé, et fut surpris de voir Goten assis à côté de lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

\- Enfin réveillé ? Quand je suis arrivé pour te donner la boisson, tu dormais déjà. T'as dormi un bon moment, fais une pause dans le boulot Trunks !

Il rigola. Trunks comprit alors l'ampleur des mots de Goten. Tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. La scène avec Pan, sa main sur sa cuisse, les pensées obscènes, sa tristesse, sa disparition. Tout n'était finalement pas réel. Ca n'avait été que le fruit de son subconscient. Il se sentit étrange qu'une chose si nette dans son esprit n'ait pas été réelle, mais infiniment soulagé. D'abord parce qu'elle était donc encore en vie, et parce que les sentiments vraiment malsains qu'il avait ressenti à son égard n'étaient donc pas réels non plus. Elle n'avait jamais posé sa main sur sa cuisse, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de lui révéler une vérité qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle ne lui avait jamais pris la main. Lui ne l'avait pas imaginée s'offrir à lui, toute entière, toute désireuse. Il n'avait pas eu envie de la posséder, il n'avait pas eu envie qu'elle lui appartienne, il n'avait pas eu envie d'elle. Trunks souffla de soulagement. Tout n'avait été qu'un rêve.

\- Ouais, je suis crevé en ce moment. Je vais te laisser, je crois que je vais finir ma nuit chez moi.

\- Ca me fera un verre en plus. On se revoit bientôt, tu m'appelles.

\- Ouais.

Trunks se leva puis tapota l'épaule de Goten pour le saluer. Il sortit de la petite maison, puis s'enfourna dans sa voiture. Il conduit jusqu'à chez lui, vite, trop vite. Il avait besoin de conduire trop vite. Arrivé chez lui, il sortit de la voiture puis pénétra dans sa maison. Il tomba nez à nez avec Marron, assise sur une chaise, occupée à recoudre un de ses smokings. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle cessa son activité puis se dirigea vers lui. Elle l'enlaça, puis l'embrassa. Il n'eut aucune réaction. Il n'arrivait pas à lui rendre son baiser, quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait farouchement. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Marron ne remarqua rien, et lui-même ne remarqua pas que quelque chose avait changé.


	4. Camélia

\- Pas comme ça, Pan.

\- Mais, alors comment ? Montre-moi !

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas facile de lui apprendre quelque chose.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment te montrer, c'est dans ta tête que ça se passe.

Dans la tête tu dis ?

\- C'est ça, dans la tête…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis ferma les yeux de nouveau. Elle serra les poings, et il put voir que cette fois, elle se concentrait pour de bon. Il s'égara, et ce fut un cri qui le sortit de sa chimère.

\- Pan, fais gaffe ! Gohan va me tuer s'il t'arrive malheur !

Il tourna la tête en direction du hurlement qu'il ne savait pas vraiment définir, puis retrouva une petite fille flottant dans les airs.

\- J'ai réussi tonton ! J'ai réussi !

Elle était euphorique. Goten sourit.

\- C'est bien ma nièce.

Pan ne l'entendit pas. En fait, personne n'aurait pu l'entendre, il avait dit cela plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Elle avait quatre ans et elle savait déjà voler. Il était fier d'elle. Il voyait en elle une embêtante mais adorable fillette, qui deviendrait sans aucun doute une puissante guerrière. Il savait déjà qu'elle aurait un bel avenir, et il fera tout pour que sa vie ne soit pas difficile comme celle de son frère l'avait été.

\- Ne m'appelle pas tonton, je te l'ai déjà dit pleins de fois…

\- Oui tonton !

Il gloussa. Cette petite ne respectait vraiment rien. Mais il l'aimait quand même.

Pan ouvrit les yeux. Couchée dans l'herbe, au milieu des camélias, elle laissait la douce brise du printemps fouetter son visage. Ses cheveux voltigeaient au gré du vent, tout comme les camélias, ce qui répandait une délicate odeur sucrée dans l'air. Elle admirait avec émerveillement la beauté qui s'offrait à elle, nostalgique. L'endroit n'avait pas changé. L'endroit était le même que dans ses souvenirs. Cet endroit où elle avait appris à voler, où elle avait décollé ses pieds du sol pour la première fois. Il était resté le même cadre idyllique que dans son enfance. Cela lui rappela son oncle. Elle se dit que ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il lui manquait un peu. Goten avait toujours feint l'agacement à son égard, enfin, peut-être que parfois l'agacement était réel, mais elle savait qu'il avait souvent apprécié leurs moments partagés. Pan elle, les avait adorés. Goten la faisait rire, et c'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus. Rire. Même si en ce moment, elle pleurait plus qu'elle ne riait. Elle ne riait vraiment plus souvent, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de ne faire que pleurer.

Le vent la fit frissonner. Elle avait un peu froid, mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était venue ici, elle avait eu envie de se vider la tête, et elle trouvait que c'était l'endroit parfait pour ça. Elle contemplait l'étendue blanche et pure, créée par l'amas des camélias blancs. Toutes les fleurs étaient en harmonie complète, amoncelées en un grand duvet immaculé, qui offrait ni plus ni moins au repos éternel. L'on avait envie de s'étaler-là, au milieu de ces fleurs enchanteresses, et de ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux. De rester-là, au sein de ce paradis terrestre contrefait, cette réplique ratée mais néanmoins bien imitée. Le paradis semblait lui tendre la main, l'accueillir à bras ouverts, lui offrir une étreinte chaude et chaleureuse, comme un cadeau de bienvenue. Le paradis l'attendait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Pan savait qu'elle ne s'y retrouverait pas avant longtemps. Le gloussement de son oncle et ses cris euphoriques qui dataient de quinze ans maintenant lui revenaient encore en mémoire.

« _C'était…le bon temps_ »

Ce temps désormais lointain.

Pan se sentait tellement pathétique. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être comme cela un jour. Elle avait pensé à toutes les autres filles, mais pas elle. Marron, Bra, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. En fait, elle était habituée à ce genre de comportement venant de Bra, et elle était toujours exaspérée de la voir ainsi. Le teint blafard, les yeux rougis, une tablette de chocolat dans les mains, occupée à suivre le scénario bancal et franchement aberrant d'une comédie romantique. Oui, cette scène était presque comme une habitude pour Pan, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé être autre chose qu'une spectatrice et passer sur le devant de la scène. Aujourd'hui, elle était actrice dans le film dramatique de sa vie portée à l'écran, pendant que Bra ne faisait que la regarder jouer, pop-corn dans la main, admirant la véracité de son jeu plus vrai que nature, suivant avidement la tonalité tragique, presque malsaine du scénario. Et elle n'était pas la seule à la regarder, Marron et Trunks le faisaient aussi. Ils la regardaient se débattre pour ne pas sombrer dans les abîmes des Enfers. Il la regardaient se battre contre son destin macabre, tous les deux lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tous se demandaient si ce n'était vraiment qu'un film qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, tant la trame paraissait réelle.

Pan aussi se demandait. Elle se demandait si sa vie n'était en fait qu'une tragédie théâtrale, créée pour émerveiller les spectateurs, et si tout ceci n'était en fin de compte qu'une mise en scène drôlement bien ficelée. Elle ne pouvait pas se dire que c'était elle qui, cette fois-ci, pleurait le soir dans son lit, mangeait du chocolat à outrance et se retrouvait dans les draps de n'importe qui au petit matin. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à accepter que c'était elle qui sombrait dans le désespoir à cause d'un homme. Ce n'était pas elle, c'était Bra, c'était Bra qui faisait ce genre de choses.

Oui, elle n'acceptait décidément pas l'idée que c'était elle, et non Bra, cette fois-ci. Elle ne pouvait pas se dire qu'elle était devenue ce genre de fille, et que ça lui arrivait à elle, Pan, le garçon manqué de toujours. Les garçons n'avaient toujours été qu'une chose insignifiante pour elle, et même si elle aimait Trunks depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça irait jusque-là. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui la fasse souffrir à ce point. Pan n'avait véritablement jamais eu une relation durable avec quelqu'un, seulement des amourettes de passage étant donné qu'il n'y avait toujours eu que Trunks pour elle, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir que l'amour n'était pas que bonheur et tendresse, et qu'il faisait parfois mal. Qu'il faisait _toujours_ mal. Mais elle commençait à s'en rendre compte, parce que plus ses sentiments étaient forts, plus elle broyait du noir.

Même si tout avait bien commencé, à un moment ou un autre, l'amour finissait toujours par faire mal.

C'était cette dure réalité que le cerveau de Pan commençait à imprimer en lui.

Elle repensa à Bra et se demanda si elle connaissait cette réalité-là. Sûrement que oui. Bra avait connu moult chagrins d'amour et déceptions amoureuses. Parce que Bra tombait toujours amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Du mauvais garçon. Elle avait cette triste habitude de toujours choisir ce qui était néfaste pour elle. Elle ne savait pas voir ce qui était bon, ou mauvais. Elle ne savait pas mesurer l'influence de quelqu'un sur elle, elle ne savait pas voir la face pernicieuse chez quelqu'un. En fait, Bra n'avait tout simplement pas les armes qui lui permettaient d'entretenir une bonne lucidité. Sa liaison avec Goten n'en avait été qu'un fier exemple.

Bra et Goten étaient sortis ensemble quelques mois, il y a maintenant un an. Pan en avait été étonnée, voire même choquée, elle ne pensait même pas une seconde que quelque chose entre eux deux soit possible. Du côté de Bra, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment étonnée, elle savait qu'elle avait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour son oncle, mais du côté de Goten, ça l'avait surprise. Elle n'avait jamais cru que Bra puisse être son genre de fille, et qu'il puisse sortir avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Ca ne l'avait visiblement pas dérangé, et elle avait trop estimé son oncle. Pan s'y était faite par la suite, mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Goten et Bra étaient beaucoup trop différents pour que leur couple tienne et donne quelque chose de durable. Pan savait que Bra n'était pas quelqu'un à qui son oncle pouvait s'attacher sur le long terme. Le problème était que sa meilleure amie, elle, s'attachait vite, et qu'elle s'était solidement attachée à Goten. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Goten largua Bra. Sèchement, rapidement, comme une affaire vite réglée. Pan ramassa Bra à la petite cuillère. Une _épave._ La jeune fille n'était plus qu'une épave faite de chair et de larmes.

Cette histoire ne fit que trop bien écho à son état. Elle n'était pas encore une épave, mais elle n'était pas loin d'y être. Pan cueillit un camélia. Blanc, si pur, si beau. Et l'admira, le sentit, le regarda encore, puis le déchira. Elle survola le bosquet de camélias, une vaste surface blanche enchantée. Un point rouge attira son attention, elle posa son regard dessus, puis s'aperçut que c'était un camélia rouge. C'était le seul à être rouge, il était solitaire. Il n'avait pas de paire. Comme elle. Tous les gens autour d'elle étaient comme ces camélias blancs, ils étaient tous réunis, heureux, ensemble. Elle était comme ce camélia rouge, proche des autres, mais aussi tellement loin. Seule.

Pan se leva. Il fallait qu'elle voit Bra.

* * *

Un cri, et une explosion.

Trunks sourit, ces bruits lui avaient manqué.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'était pas venu à la Capsule. Il avait fallu qu'il y passe, pour voir sa sœur et ses parents, pour retrouver cette agitation qu'il l'avait tant agacé lorsqu'il vivait là mais qui lui manquait vraiment maintenant qu'il était parti. Chez lui, tout était toujours très calme, voire même un peu trop. Revenir dans cette maison désordonnée où il avait tout vécu lui faisait chaud au cœur et le rassurait : tout n'était pas parfait en ce monde.

Il avait envie de retrouver complètement son père, et de s'entrainer un peu avec lui dans la salle de gravité. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas mieux pour pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Trunks se leva du canapé, puis marcha en direction de la salle. Au milieu du dédale de couloirs, il se perdit presque, et s'il n'avait pas habité ici pendant des années, il se serait vraiment égaré. Il remarqua l'un des nombreux ascenseurs au loin et s'y rendit, attendant patiemment que les portes s'ouvrent. Elles s'ouvrirent et il pénétra à l'intérieur. Il s'appuya contre la rampe, puis regarda devant lui. Il y avait Pan.

Trunks manqua de s'étouffer. Elle…elle était là, en chair et en os juste en face de lui. C'était pour de vrai cette fois-ci ? Peut-être que c'était encore son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Ce devait être ça, encore un rêve.

\- Salut.

Il sursauta. Elle venait de lui parler, là, non ? Il la regarda. Ce pouvait être un rêve, mais elle semblait vraiment réelle. Trunks se sentait mal. Il repensait au rêve étrange qu'il avait fait il y a quelques temps. Il ne savait pas si ça semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, comme un signe ou un présage. Il ne croyait pas à ce genre d'idioties comme le destin ou la fatalité. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Une malheureuse, mais une tout de même.

Pan fixait Trunks avec incompréhension. Il était vraiment bizarre. Il s'agitait, en essayant de se coller toujours un peu plus contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Ses yeux étaient paniqués, et son absence de réponse semblait lui confirmer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sourit cyniquement. Il était devenu tellement fidèle au point d'en paniquer lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans un ascenseur seul avec elle ? Son salut, il réagissait comme si elle lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour. Ca la mettait franchement en rogne, et la décevait beaucoup, qu'il ait décidé de l'ignorer pour une blonde insignifiante.

\- Je vois.

« _Je t'aime_ »

Trunks leva la tête. Non…impossible. _Je t'aime_? Elle… _Pan_? La petite fille innocente et garçon manqué ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était certain l'avoir entendue le dire. Alors, le rêve avait une signification ? Il ne l'avait pas fait par hasard ? Son subconscient voulait lui faire passer un message ? Pan s'approcha de lui. Il recula instinctivement. Il avait un peu peur, peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Que sa conscience ne voulait pas. Dans ce rêve, il l'avait voulu. Il avait peur qu'il le veuille aussi ici. Ce serait…un franc désastre.

Pan appuya sur le bouton. Trunks s'écarta vivement. Il était adossé contre le mur de l'engin, ses mains serrant la rampe. Il prêtait particulièrement attention à instaurer une distance entre elle et lui, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le tuer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se planta devant lui, les nerfs en train de monter.

\- Je vais pas te sauter dessus, tu peux rester tranquille !

« _Je vais te sauter dessus_ »

Trunks ferma les yeux, stupéfait et plutôt effrayé. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi, il ne fallait pas que ça se passe ainsi. Il la repoussa promptement, si bien qu'elle chuta.

\- Mais t'es malade !

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et trouva Pan au sol, il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se releva et le gifla de toutes ses forces qu'il réalisa que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était tombée. Il comprit aussi que même s'il avait semblé entendre tout ça, ça n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination.

Malgré sa colère, Pan ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la fois où il l'avait repoussée de la même manière. Elle s'était sentie un peu vexée, mais la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingérée cette nuit-là l'avait empêchée d'y penser vraiment. Elle avait tellement bu qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de cette soirée.

Trunks, lui, s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il aurait vraiment aimé l'oublier, mais lui avait réussi à se tenir loin des verres, ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas bien compris lorsque Pan était montée le rejoindre dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas bien compris lorsque elle s'était assise sur son lit, à côté de lui, moulée dans une robe qui montrait plus qu'elle ne cachait, il n'avait pas bien compris lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas non plus compris pourquoi il l'avait laissée faire, pourquoi il avait répondu à ce baiser bien trop fougueux, et surtout pourquoi il l'avait allongée sur son lit, prêt à la déshabiller et à s'unir à elle. Puis il avait fini par se rendre compte de son erreur, et l'avait repoussée avant de ne commettre l'irréparable. Elle était complètement ivre, et ça lui avait paru vraiment immoral de le faire alors qu'elle était dans cet état. En fait, ça lui avait paru totalement immoral de le faire avec _elle_. Il s'était senti comme un monstre lorsqu'il l'avait touchée. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. D'autant plus qu'il sortait déjà avec Marron à cette époque. Trunks n'avait jamais été fidèle, mais Marron était pour lui une fille bien et il souhaitait faire les choses comme il le fallait avec elle.

Même si Pan ne s'en souvenait que partiellement, elle avait néanmoins réalisé cette nuit-là qu'elle plaisait à Trunks, et c'était déjà un bon début pour elle, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer avec elle tout simplement parce qu'il la voyait encore comme la fillette innocente avec qui il avait parcouru l'espace. Et elle ne pourrait rien faire contre ça.

Elle s'impatientait de voir les portes s'ouvrir.

« _Ne me dites pas que l'ascenseur est bloqué ?_ »

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Pan souffla de soulagement, et s'empressa de sortir. Il faisait chaud ici, et l'atmosphère qui régnait était tout bonnement irrespirable. Trunks la retint par le bras. Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils, toujours énervée contre lui et n'ayant véritablement pas du tout envie de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie.

\- Je suis désolé.

Pan ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre.

\- De t'avoir fait tombée. Je…je vais pas très bien en ce moment.

Pan se demanda s'il lui avait dit ça pour attiser sa curiosité et qu'elle redevienne l'oreille attentive qu'elle était avant, afin qu'il puisse se confier et qu'elle le conseille, comme elle le faisait avant. Il n'en était rien. Trunks ne voulait pas vraiment lui parler de sa vie. Et Pan n'avait pas envie de l'écouter.

\- Pas plus que moi.

Et elle partit.


	5. Rose

\- T'es sûre que je ne ressemble pas à un clown là ?

\- Tu ressembles simplement à une femme.

Pan se sentait excessivement ridicule dans cette robe. Tout cet accoutrement la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir parée ainsi, et elle avait la désagréable impression d'être devenue quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Plutôt une prostituée.

Bra leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il fallait toujours qu'elle se rabaisse elle-même. Il était vrai qu'elle était devenue une autre personne, mais Bra préférait largement cette nouvelle version de Pan. Enveloppée dans une robe noire simpliste qui dessinait chaque courbe de son corps, grandie de plusieurs centimètres grâce aux escarpins en daim rouges lacés, ses cheveux de jais mi-longs bouclés pour l'occasion, Pan révélait tout son potentiel érotique. Bra était fière de sa mise en beauté. Ses longs cils étirés et touffus grâce au mascara lui faisaient des yeux de biche, et ses lèvres grenat contrastaient avec sa peau veloutée et laiteuse. Elle était magnifique.

\- Prostituée ou pas, ce soir, tu vas faire des ravages.

Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Elle détestait les robes et les escarpins. Il fallait la remonter toutes les trente secondes parce qu'elle faisait des plis disgracieux, ils lui faisaient un mal de chien alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore marché avec. Elle détestait aussi le maquillage, qui lui donnait l'impression de ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre, et les bijoux, comme les bracelets qui tintaient à chaque mouvement, et les boucles d'oreilles pendantes qui s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux. Elle haïssait le reflet qu'elle avait en face d'elle qui paraissait ne pas être le sien. Mais par un jeu de concessions assez étrange et mystérieux, elle se retrouvait obligée de porter tout ça. Bra avait été claire.

Elle se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas venir ?

\- Pan, j'ai un tas de partiels qui arrivent et par la même occasion des révisons acharnées qui m'attendent.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Tais-toi, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu sauras t'amuser sans moi.

\- Pas sûr…

\- Bon, il te reste combien de temps avant que le taxi n'arrive ?

\- Quinze minutes, je dirai.

\- Alors viens t'asseoir, on va parler.

Pan sourit puis s'exécuta.

\- Quoi de neuf ?

\- J'ai décroché un stage dans un grand laboratoire.

\- C'est pas de ça dont je parlais.

Pan regarda les yeux bleus de Bra et elle y décela un brin de malice. Elle la connaissait par cœur et elle savait de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- Non Bra, je n'irai pas parler à ton frère.

La concernée tapa brutalement sur son lit avec une expression furieuse.

\- Mais pourquoi !?

\- Parce que la vie n'est pas si simple !

\- Parce que tu n'as pas le courage de le faire oui !

Pan médita là-dessus. C'était peut-être vrai. Il y avait une forte probabilité qu'elle ne se décide pas à aller lui parler parce qu'elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour le faire. En fait, elle n'avait pas les épaules assez larges pour soutenir le poids du rejet. Parce qu'elle savait avant même d'avoir essayé qu'elle allait se faire rejeter. Et elle se savait trop faible pour supporter ça.

\- Peut-être.

\- Mais où est passée la Pan téméraire que je connais ?

\- Elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance.

Bra baissa la tête, comme si elle abandonnait, vaincue. Mais elle revint à la charge, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Pan.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Pan sourit. Elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire, mais elle aussi voulait avoir le dernier mot et n'allait pas se laisser abattre.

\- À trop s'approcher du Soleil on se brûle les ailes.

Bra ne rétorqua pas. Pan sourit de plus belle. Elle avait gagné.

Après un silence, elle se leva.

\- Je vais y aller, le taxi ne va pas tarder.

\- Tu m'appelles dans la semaine.

\- Pour sûr.

Elle récupéra sa minaudière et quitta la demeure. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant que son taxi n'arrive et lorsqu'il arriva, elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Le chauffeur lui lança une œillade insistante qu'elle n'apprécia pas. Il semblait la prendre pour un morceau de viande, tout en la fustigeant d'aller se rhabiller. Cela n'arrangea pas son malaise et elle se sentit encore plus incommodée qu'auparavant. Les yeux rivés sur la vitre, elle essayait de se persuader que cette soirée se passerait bien.

Pan soupira. Elle qui avait prévu de passer la soirée chez elle, au fond de son lit devant un bon thriller se retrouvait dans un taxi au chauffeur inquisiteur, habillée de la plus inconfortable des manières, en route pour aller en boite de nuit. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça, plutôt du genre discrète, mais elle ne détestait pas. Or, à choisir, elle préférait amplement être chez elle. Néanmoins, des amis de sa faculté de sciences l'avaient littéralement obligée à sortir avec eux ce soir. Ils trouvaient qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, et une soirée en boite était pour eux le meilleur remède. Pan n'en était pas convaincue, pour ne pas dire en désaccord, mais elle avait accepté. Se changer les idées pendant quelques heures ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Même si elle aurait préféré que Bra soit là. Elle se sentait un peu perdue sans elle dans ce genre d'endroit.

La voiture la déposa devant une façade éclairée par des néons bondée de monde. Pan sortit, puis chercha ses amis du regard. Ils l'attendaient, assis sur un banc, certains déjà dans la file pour faire la queue. Elle se dirigea vers eux puis les salua tous, au milieu d'une foule de personnes attendant leur tour. En se fiant à la file, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il paraissait que c'était un club huppé. Pan ne portait pas ce genre d'endroit dans son cœur. Après une durée qui lui sembla interminable, ils purent enfin pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux, la lumière des projecteurs était aveuglante. La musique qui résonnait dans les enceintes était en train de lui percer les tympans. À première vue, elle se demanda comment on pouvait adorer cet endroit.

Ses amis et elle se dirigèrent vers le bar, et commandèrent tous la même chose. Il avait été décidé que chacun boirait la même chose. Pan n'avait pas vraiment confiance en leurs goûts, et puis, elle ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool. Elle doutait qu'il en soit de même pour eux. Habitués des soirées de ce genre, il était certain qu'ils étaient aussi habitués à la boisson. Mais elle ne dit rien lorsqu'on déposa un shoot devant elle. Elle savait que son corps ne l'en remercierait pas, mais elle se voyait mal commander un jus de fruit. Alors elle le but, d'une traite, en laissant son visage crisper tous ses traits. Elle sentit la désagréable sensation du liquide dans sa gorge, et grimaça encore. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon, mais elle en but encore deux autres parce que ça embuait apparemment l'esprit. Il fallait aussi en boire parce qu'elle était vraisemblablement trop coincée, pas assez détendue ce soir. Pan resta assise pendant une vingtaine de minutes, pendant que ses amis dansaient, occupée à assimiler l'alcool dans son organisme, puis une amie vint la tirer par le bras. Elle commençait à perdre une partie de sa raison. Elle ressentit une main déplacée, sans vraiment y faire attention et sans corriger la personne qui se l'était permis. Une première. Une partie d'elle-même s'envola aussi lorsque les premières notes d'une de ses chansons préférées se firent entendre.

* * *

Le mariage allait l'achever. Ça ne faisait que quatre mois, mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Cette pseudo-vie parfaite commençait à le rendre fou. Pseudo parce qu'il n'était pas heureux, pseudo parce qu'il n'aimait pas sa femme. Trunks n'aimait pas Marron, il le savait maintenant. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais aimée, il avait juste voulu se persuader qu'il l'aimait. Il avait voulu se voiler la face, pour faire impasse à tous les problèmes que ça créait. Il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait vu son père avec sa mère, il y a quelques semaines. Ils mangeaient, et Végéta regardait Bulma. Il y avait cette lueur dans son regard, cette flamme que personne ne savait vraiment expliquer mais dont tout le monde comprenait le sens. Son père ne montrait jamais rien, le regard était la seule preuve qu'il pouvait témoigner à sa mère. Trunks savait que c'était le regard d'un homme amoureux. Et lui ne regardait pas Marron comme ça. Lorsqu'elle était partie rendre visite à ses parents pendant une semaine, elle ne lui avait même pas manqué. Il avait même voulu qu'elle ne rentre pas. Il était certain que quatre mois était une durée où l'on attendait encore le retour de sa femme. Lui ne l'avait pas attendu, il avait même voulu qu'il n'arrive jamais.

Trunks ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à ressentir quelque chose pour elle, elle était juste trop parfaite, trop lisse. Elle n'était simplement pas pour lui. Cette vie aussi n'était pas pour lui. Il se sentait…enchaîné aux barreaux d'une cellule, prisonnier d'un monde qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il se sentait comme le Diable au paradis.

Il s'était disputé avec Marron tout à l'heure. Elle lui reprochait de n'être pas assez organisé. Il l'avait plutôt traduit comme ne pas être assez parfait. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et, énervé par ses soupirs et ses yeux levés au ciel, lui avait salement balancé qu'il ne changerait certainement pas pour elle. Elle l'avait vraiment mal pris. Il pouvait la comprendre, lui non plus n'aurait pas apprécié. Mais c'était Marron, alors, elle pouvait tout encaisser.

Sauf que cette fois-ci elle semblait ne pouvoir encaisser, ou ne pas le vouloir. Ce n'était pas leur première dispute, mais celle-ci avait été particulièrement violente de part le ton assassin de Trunks, et elle avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase déjà plein. Marron était partie, claquant la porte derrière elle, faisant trembler les quelques cadres accrochés. Mais Trunks savait qu'elle reviendrait. Elle était quelqu'un qui revenait toujours. Alors lui aussi était parti, il avait appelé un de ses amis, un associé de la Capsule Corp, et l'avait convaincu d'aller boire un verre. Son ami avait alors insisté pour aller en boite, éternel célibataire. Il se retrouvait maintenant assis au comptoir, avalant goulûment les verres qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort ce soir.

\- Regarde la fille là-bas !

\- Hein ?

\- La brune, en noir, celle qui danse !

\- C'est une boite de nuit, tout le monde danse ici.

\- Après réflexion, elle se déhanche plus qu'elle ne danse.

Il la pointa du doigt. Elle dansait de manière…vraiment suggestive. Le gars contre qui elle se collait semblait être au paradis. Une petite brune, franchement séduisante, perchée sur des talons rouges…mais…mais c'est Pan ! Trunks écarquilla les yeux et sentit sa colère devenir plus grande encore. Il se leva, en trombes, et se dirigea vers elle, prêt à se battre et l'engueuler elle par la même occasion, mais il s'arrêta en plein chemin, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle riait aux éclats, et elle semblait vraiment heureuse. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vue comme ça. Il rebroussa chemin et repartit s'asseoir au bar. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Épris d'un soudain besoin de la protéger, de la subite nécessité de la défendre. La défendre de quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Son côté de grand frère protecteur avait pris le dessus, mais Pan n'était pas sa sœur.

Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que Bra ne soit pas là, mais ça valait mieux pour elle, il détestait la voir dans ce genre d'endroit même si elle n'était plus une petite fille. Elle restera toujours sa petite sœur. Et il s'aperçut en regardant Pan qu'elle n'était plus celle qu'il considérait comme sa seconde cadette. Elle ondulait son corps, se collait à celui d'un autre. Elle était bourrée, ça se voyait, et il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Pan ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool. Tout en elle était une preuve évidente qu'elle était devenue une adulte. Même sa tenue le démontrait. Ça lui faisait un choc de la voir ainsi vêtue, en robe moulante et talons aiguilles, de la voir ainsi tout court. Il ne l'avait jamais vue exprimer autant sa féminité. Pan était une femme à part entière, maintenant.

Trunks ne dansa pas de la soirée, les yeux rivés sur Pan qui était bien trop ivre pour le remarquer. La boite se vida peu à peu, son ami partit et le compagnon de danse de Pan aussi. Elle disparut de son champ de vision, et il vit ses amis partir quelques temps plus tard. Ils la laissaient seule ? Dans cet état ? Trunks haussa les sourcils et se leva, cherchant Pan un peu partout. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Dans cet état, elle était plus que vulnérable et un type mal-intentionné pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi. Il finit par la retrouver, étonnamment, dans les toilettes des hommes, endormie contre la porte d'une cabine. Du vomi gisait sur le sol à côté d'elle. Il s'approcha, une odeur nauséabonde agressa ses narines. Il plissa les yeux de dégoût, puis prit Pan dans ses bras. Par chance, elle ne s'était pas vomi dessus. Sauf une partie de sa robe qui n'avait pas été épargnée. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de la trouver dans cette position plus qu'inconfortable, mais le fait que ses soi-disants amis la laissent seule dans cette disposition l'étonnait franchement. L'énervait même. C'était vraiment imprudent et indigne d'eux. S'il n'avait pas été là, qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

Trunks appela son chauffeur personnel, étant venu avec son ami, puis l'attendit, Pan assoupie dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il arriva, il pénétra à l'intérieur et installa Pan à côté de lui. Elle dormait encore. Le voyage se passa sans aucun bruit, dans un silence de mort, néanmoins aux vertus apaisantes. On entendait seulement la respiration régulière de Pan. Arrivé chez lui, elle sommeillait toujours. Il avait pensé à la ramener chez elle, mais il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Trunks sortit de la voiture et s'apprêtait à faire de même pour Pan, mais il se rappela de la présence de Marron. Elle n'allait vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi il ramenait Pan à une heure pareille, dans une tenue pareille. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se disputer une nouvelle fois. Il fit un signe au chauffeur, puis entra dans la maison. Aucune lumière allumée. Il monta dans leur chambre. Vide. Il redescendit, pas même une once d'inquiétude en lui. Puis il trouva un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine. Elle savait que c'était son lieu privilégié.

« _Je suis chez mes parents. J'y reste trois jours au moins, ne t'inquiètes pas._ »

Trunks sourit. Même furieuse et blessée, elle arrivait à rester polie. Il admirait sa capacité exceptionnelle à ranger ses sentiments au placard. Mais elle avait mal jugé. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Le vide qu'il ressentait à son égard l'empêchait d'éprouver une quelconque inquiétude. Marron ne savait pas encore qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Il sortit et retourna à la voiture. Il souleva délicatement le corps de Pan, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Il savait de toute manière que lorsqu'elle s'endormait après s'être saoulée, elle tombait dans un sommeil très profond et il était presque impossible de la réveiller. Dans ses bras, elle bougea un peu et soupira plus fort. La voiture disparut et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la noirceur du salon. Trunks monta les escaliers, lentement, puis déposa Pan sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Cette pièce était faite exprès pour Bra, lorsqu'elle dormait là, ou bien Goten, quand il était trop saoul pour repartir. Il lui retira de manière aérienne ses chaussures, puis la couvrit du drap en flanelle. Il la regarda. Il était certain que la laisser dans cette robe tachée de vomi était vraiment inconvenant, mais il était encore plus sûr que la déshabiller le serait encore plus. Il pensa à Bra. Qu'est-ce sa sœur aurait préféré ? Qu'il ne la laisse pas dormir en portant sur soi du vomi mais en la déshabillant, ou en la laissant telle quelle mais dans une robe crasseuse ? Il connaissait la réponse, mais Bra était sa sœur, et ce n'était pas pareil. Mais Bra aurait été vraiment enragée si on la laissait dormir comme ça. Trunks fit donc le choix de la déshabiller.

Il la découvrit, puis chercha la fermeture de la robe de ses yeux. En posant ses pupilles sur son corps, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses courbes apparentes sous sa robe. Le tissu les moulait à merveille, et les mettait parfaitement en valeur. En s'approchant un peu plus d'elle afin de trouver la fermeture, ses yeux se perdirent sur sa poitrine. Sa robe en révélait simplement la naissance. Mais c'était assez pour le faire rougir. Il détacha immédiatement son regard de cette vue, et le posa sur la première chose qui le croisa. Il tâta les côtés de son corps, sachant par habitude que les fermetures des robes se trouvaient souvent ici. Par chance, il trouva le zip. Trunks le fit glisser jusqu'à ses hanches, le rail bloqué. Il devint cramoisi lorsqu'il dût poser une main sur la hanche de Pan pour le débloquer. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fermeture, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque ce fut enfin chose faite. Trunks retira les bretelles fines de la robe, la fit glisser le long du corps de Pan, puis la posa sur le bord du lit. Elle était maintenant en sous-vêtements sous ses yeux.

Trunks détourna instinctivement la tête. Il trouvait que les évènements prenaient une tournure vraiment dérangeante. Comme tout homme, il aimait les corps de femme. Surtout lui. Mais ce corps-là n'était pas comme les autres, c'était celui de Pan. Il la voyait encore petite fille, voler partout dans le jardin, émerveillée de défier les lois de la gravité. Il la voyait encore adolescente, se battre contre son oncle, son éternel bandana noué autour de sa tête. Et il la voyait maintenant, presque nue devant lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, enfin si, il savait, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. C'était, trop étrange pour y mettre un quelconque mot.

Trunks se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la penderie de Marron et en sortit une chemise de nuit. Il avait pris la première qu'il lui était tombée sous la main. En la plaçant sous le clair de lune, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas pris la plus commode. Elle était toute légère, d'un tissu vraiment fin, vraisemblablement du satin. Elle était courte. Par chance, elle n'était pas transparente. Rose. Il gloussa. Ce n'était tellement pas le genre de Pan. Quoique ce soir, tout ce qu'il avait pu voir n'était aussi tellement pas le genre de Pan. Trunks retourna dans la chambre d'ami. Il fut rassuré de voir que Pan dormait encore. Il se rassit sur le bord du lit et entreprit la délicate mission de l'habiller sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Il souleva doucement ses jambes puis passa le vêtement par-dessus. Il effleura sa cuisse et rougit instantanément. Trunks s'efforçait de ne pas poser son regard sur ce qui s'offrait à lui. Par la suite, il leva lentement son bras gauche, puis positionna la bretelle de la nuisette. Il s'attarda ensuite au bras droit. Lorsqu'il reposa son bras, elle gigota légèrement. Il crut et eut peur qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle ne le fit pas.

Trunks resta alors là quelques minutes après l'avoir habillée, admirant son visage paisible baigné par la lumière tamisée de la chambre. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte, mais elle était belle. Il adorait sa peau de porcelaine qui contrastait avec ses cheveux de jais. Il trouvait ça, un peu exceptionnel. C'était fou comme en portant la chemise de Marron, elle ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas du tout. Les deux étaient radicalement opposées. Marron était blonde, les yeux bleu azur, Pan était brune, les yeux profondément noirs. Marron était soigneuse et appliquée, Pan était rebelle et imprévisible. Presque insensée. Trunks avait toujours aimé les filles déraisonnables.

Il la couvrit du drap, puis quitta la chambre. Pénétrant dans la sienne, il s'écroula à son tour.

* * *

Ses cils se relevèrent et sa vue fut brouillée pendant les secondes qui suivirent. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'acclimater à son environnement. Elle ne le reconnut pas. Pan ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, et elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune compagnie à ses côtés. Elle avait pour un premier temps pensé qu'elle était tombée dans les draps d'un sombre inconnu, mais ce n'était apparemment pas la bonne version des faits. Elle mit son doigt à ses lèvres, il en ressortit coloré. Elle n'avait pas retiré le maquillage, et pourtant, les rares fois qu'elle en portait, elle l'enlevait toujours à la fin de la journée. Pan ne se souvenait plus de rien, et la dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était d'avoir été tirée par un de ses amis. Puis le trou noir. Elle avait un peu peur d'avoir fait des choses qu'il ne fallait pas faire, et elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ôta le drap, puis se découvrit vêtue d'une nuisette rose satinée. Elle sut instantanément que ce n'était pas à elle : elle ne portait pas ce genre de truc. Il devenait maintenant clair qu'elle n'avait pas fait que danser cette nuit.

Pan se leva, puis se posta devant la fenêtre de la pièce. La lune était pleine, et elle éclairait une voiture. Une voiture très luxueuse. Elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Pan inspecta la chambre du regard, puis trouva un foulard gris posé sur une chaise. Elle connaissait ce foulard, il appartenait à Bra. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la chambre de Bra, elle l'aurait de suite reconnue. Une voiture de luxe, une nuisette beaucoup trop féminine, un foulard appartenant à sa meilleure amie… Trunks ! Elle était chez Trunks ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez lui, à une heure pareille, dans une tenue pareille ? Pan n'en avait aucune idée, mais maintenant qu'elle savait où elle se trouvait, elle quitta la pièce et entreprit de descendre. Elle avait soif.

Elle n'avait pas reconnu cette chambre, mais elle savait qu'il avait chez lui une chambre d'ami. Ce devait être ça. Elle descendit les escaliers et pénétra dans la cuisine dans la plus grande discrétion dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Elle trouvait la situation vraiment étrange, presque malsaine. D'autant plus que Marron était là, c'était chez elle. Pan soupira à l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec elle. Elle savait que son animosité était réciproque. Marron ne l'aimait elle aussi pas beaucoup, elle sauvait simplement les apparences en public ou se convainquait qu'elle l'appréciait. Elle était le genre de personne à vouloir s'entendre avec tout le monde. Depuis le mariage, son ressentiment avait dû s'accentuer. Pan était certaine que Marron savait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Trunks. Il était donc logique que maintenant être devenue sa femme, la fausse sympathie s'envolerait pour laisser amplement place à la jalousie. Et puis ici, chez eux, dans leur cocon qui était une preuve de leur amour, Pan était l'intrus.

Pan ouvrit le robinet puis but l'eau qui s'en écoulait. Elle s'essuya du revers de son bras, puis sortit en se dirigeant à tâtons vers la chambre où elle dormait. Elle monta les escaliers, puis passa devant une pièce à la porte entrouverte. Grâce à la pénombre, elle aperçut quelqu'un à travers l'embrasure de la porte, puis reconnut Trunks. Pan s'arrêta un instant, puis poussa légèrement la porte, découvrant ainsi avec étonnement que Marron ne dormait pas avec lui. Elle était passée devant le canapé et n'avait vu personne dessus. Certaine qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres chambres que ces deux-là, elle en déduit alors que Marron n'était pas ici. Elle se confronta à une réalité.

Pour une raison quelconque, elle se retrouvait chez Trunks en l'absence de sa femme. Surtout, c'était donc lui qui lui avait enfilé cette chemise de nuit qui appartenait ni plus ni moins à Marron.

La perspective que Trunks l'ait vue presque nue et ait touché son corps la troubla. Ça ne lui déplut pas, il fallait dire ce qui était, mais c'était étrange. Pan entra dans la chambre. Trunks était endormi, elle admira son visage vidé de toute émotion. L'amour qu'elle lui portait résonna en elle. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui dirigeaient sa vie. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle avait beaucoup d'hommes, mais elle ne voulait avoir que lui. Il était le seul qu'elle voulait, pour elle toute seule. Sans partager, au grand jamais avec une blonde inintéressante. Les désirs interdits sont toujours les plus forts.

\- Pan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pan leva la tête. Il s'était réveillé.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Tu devrais retourner te coucher, tu finiras par retrouver le sommeil. Je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu veux savoir demain.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir ? Même la question qu'elle se posait sans cesse, à savoir, pourquoi elle l'aimait autant ?

\- Repose-toi, s'il te plait.

Un brasier s'alluma dans son bas-ventre. Elle commençait à ressentir un feu ardent qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Elle…avait besoin de voir ses pulsions s'assouvir.

Pan s'approcha près du lit, puis près de lui. Elle monta sur le matelas, puis s'assit à califourchon sur Trunks. Elle le sentit frissonner puis tiquer.

\- Pan, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Elle inspira puis expira longuement. Son souffle était brulant.

\- Ce dont j'ai envie depuis trop longtemps.

Trunks gigota de plus belle. Il semblait que la situation lui échappait totalement.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes là !?

Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse.

\- Trunks, je, enfin, abandonnons-nous, juste pour cette nuit. Laissons de côté le monde qui nous entoure. Je sais que tu en as aussi envie que moi.

\- Mais, enfin, t'es folle ! Tu délires, t'es encore sous l'effet de l'al-

Elle posa délicatement son doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut…

Trunks allait opposer une dernière tentative de résistance mais lorsque les lèvres chaudes de Pan se posèrent sur les siennes, il abandonna. Et s'abandonna lui aussi par la même occasion.

Le baiser n'était pas un baiser ordinaire. Il ne s'intensifiait pas au fil de l'union de leurs lèvres, il était intense depuis le moment où leurs lippes s'étaient rencontrées. Leurs langues s'adonnaient à une danse endiablée. Trunks connaissait tous les recoins de sa bouche. Pan connaissait tous les recoins de la sienne. Elle mit une main sur sa joue pour exacerber le baiser. Les sensations défilaient dans son corps comme les voitures défilent sur une route. Entre l'émoi et l'exaltation, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au baiser de la dernière fois, et de remarquer combien celui-ci était différent. Cette fois-ci, elle avait l'impression d'avoir cueilli son cœur.

Le souffle court, Pan mit fin au baiser. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux, brillants, de Trunks. Ils étaient étincelants et elle sut y déceler une lueur de désir. Ils paraissaient encore plus clairs que d'habitude, presque translucides. Elle comprit ce que cela voulait dire.

« _Continue_ »

Pan balada ses lèvres sur le torse de Trunks, parsemant des baisers chauds et transpirants. Elle s'appliquait à serpenter en même temps de son doigt le chemin de ses muscles saillants. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait, elle sentait le désir de Trunks s'accroître de plus en plus. Elle sourit à travers ses baisers, ça l'amusait de connaître l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Trunks n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ce n'était certes pas le moment d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose, mais il était frappé de la facilité qu'avait Pan pour le rapprocher de l'extase en ne faisant presque rien. Jamais Marron n'avait réussi, en cinq ans de relation, à établir une telle chose. Avec Pan, rien n'était pareil. Un flot d'émotions toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres déferlèrent en lui. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il allait finir par se noyer. N'en pouvant plus de rester immobile et de subir la lenteur sûrement volontaire de Pan, il la coucha sur le lit, inversant alors les rôles. Il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer le vêtement et l'arracha directement. Il détestait ce bout de tissu qui était l'obstacle qui le séparait du paradis. Pan fut légèrement surprise de cette brutalité, mais elle ne semblait pas réticente. Trunks retrouva ce corps de nymphe. Il prit quelques minutes pour l'admirer. Il était certain de n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, et il désirait plus que tout désormais ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Il embrassa son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, et chaque autre parcelle qui lui était offerte, puis fit glisser le minime morceau de dentelle sur ses cuisses. Pan respirait fort, son être en ébullition. Un soupir bruyant et empreint de chaleur s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque elle sentit un doigt s'introduire en elle. C'était plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Les rêves et les fantasmes n'étaient qu'une vulgaire futilité en comparaison à ce qu'il se produisait réellement maintenant. Le plaisir pur s'empara de son être, et elle ne pouvait pas contrôler les tremblements dont son corps était victime. Elle sentait que son cœur ne tiendrait pas cette joie intense qui l'inondait entièrement.

« _Un…volcan en éruption_ »

C'était plus que ça. Son sang devenait irréfutablement de la lave dissolvante qui rongeait son corps de l'intérieur. Elle finirait pulvérisée par cette sublimation irréelle. Elle se cambra lorsque son plaisir atteint un point culminant, puis Trunks retira ses doigts. Pan n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration erratique et l'air manquant, il entra en elle en un mouvement plein de vigueur et de fougue. Ils laissèrent échapper un hurlement en chœur. Trunks commença à se mouvoir en elle, et l'effet fut immédiat. Le nirvana les frôlait tellement il était proche. Des frissons surpuissants envahirent leurs pauvres corps devenus esclaves du plaisir, des flammes torrides consumaient leurs enveloppes charnelles. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson l'un aussi vite que l'autre comme le faisaient leurs cils lorsque leurs yeux luisants de désir se croisaient. Pan enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux lavande de Trunks, puis les fit glisser jusqu'à ses omoplates, les serrant sans contrôler sa puissance et enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair pour contenir la violence de l'extase qui les frappait tous les deux sans pitié. Trunks plongea sa tête dans le décolleté de Pan, fermant les yeux, priant pour que cet instant dure pour toujours. La beauté de cette union était féérique, et Aphrodite en rougissait de jalousie du haut de l'Olympe. Ils n'étaient que de simples mortels, mais l'exaltation ressentie était divine. L'éveil de leurs sens était à son paroxysme.

Ils sentirent une décharge électrique les frapper, puis leurs muscles se contractèrent en symbiose. Pan lâcha un cri strident, Trunks un râle puissant, et soudainement, l'orgasme les plongea dans un état de catalepsie intense. Impossible de bouger, impossible de penser et de croire, impossible de faire quoique ce soit. Paralysés par la puissance de ce sentiment dévastateur. Leurs respirations saccadées essayaient de reprendre leur rythme normal, leurs cœurs qui battaient à la chamade, prêts à s'extraire de leur cage, tentaient de ralentir leurs battements. Ils cherchaient à revenir sur Terre. Trunks resta en elle quelques instants encore, profitant une dernière fois de leur union. Puis il se retira, les bras entourant la taille de Pan, la tête posée sur son ventre plat et doux. Pan enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Trunks, jouant avec ses cheveux. Ils essayaient tous deux de calmer leurs corps brûlants et profitaient de ce moment édénique. Qui n'était qu'éphémère, ils le savaient. Mais pour l'instant, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Tout était oublié, rien n'avait jamais existé. Il n'y avait que eux, seuls, hors du monde. Elle, lui, eux, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.


	6. Tulipe

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous ces temps-ci. Ce chapitre est plutôt court, je m'en excuse aussi d'avance. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire parce que je ne voulais pas le bâcler. Au fait, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.**

* * *

Les rayons du Soleil qui pénétraient la chambre à travers les rideaux le réveillèrent. Trunks ouvrit les yeux péniblement, agressés pour un premier temps par la lumière éblouissante de l'étoile. Il se frotta les paupières, puis inspira longuement, comme pour se donner contenance. Au contraire du premier matin après le mariage, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit, Pan était là. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu oublier son mariage et par la même occasion Marron, ce matin-là, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas oublié Pan. Après un long soupir, Trunks tourna la tête. Elle était là, encore endormie, ses cheveux bruns légèrement en bataille, le visage vraiment paisible. Son buste se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière et tranquille, ce qui avait pour effet de faire glisser le drap qui recouvrait son corps. La naissance de sa poitrine révélée, Trunks soupira. Il avait peut-être inconsciemment espéré en se réveillant qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Sa nudité lui rappela douloureusement que ce n'était qu'un songe naïf. Il s'était bien passé ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir.

Il avait couché avec Pan.

C'était vraiment un geste idiot. Non, c'était plus que ça. C'était la plus grosse erreur qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Il regrettait ? Peut-être.

Trunks regarda avec insistance le visage de Pan. À première vue, elle était vraiment banale. Des brunes, il y'en avait des millions. Des yeux foncés, il y'en avait des tonnes. Mais Pan n'était pas brune, elle avait des cheveux de jais. Pan n'avait pas les yeux foncés, elle avait les yeux profondément noirs. Ses yeux brillaient tout autant que ses cheveux. Étincelants, l'un comme l'autre. On se perdait dans la noirceur de ses iris, et Dieu sait que Trunks adorait se perdre dans les ténèbres. On pouvait la trouver banale, mais lui savait déceler le contraire. Quand on connaissait son caractère, on pouvait d'autant plus affirmer que la banalité n'était vraiment pas un bon qualificatif à son égard. Pan était totalement imprévisible, et on ne pouvait jamais prévoir ses réactions à l'avance. Elle était calme, mais elle était impétueuse. Une véritable furie, qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il avait toujours admiré sa ténacité et son courage sans faille. Même si, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, plus elle vieillissait, moins elle semblait heureuse.

Trunks était presque étonné de la voir si sereine. Elle avait l'air de ne penser à rien, et de ne se soucier de personne. De ne pas considérer leur situation comme grave et anormale. Elle n'en avait pas que l'air, elle l'était, puisqu'elle dormait. Il se recoucha à côté d'elle, à une distance suffisante. C'était un peu inutile et ridicule de s'éloigner le plus possible, maintenant. Ils avaient été le plus loin que l'on pouvait atteindre hier, c'était risible de voir que là, couché à côté d'elle, en tenue d'Adam et Ève, Trunks était embarrassé et mal à l'aise. Il se coucha sur le côté, dos à elle, et repensa à leur nuit. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, ça avait été parfait. Pan était aphrodisiaque, et l'orgasme avait été puissant. Il s'était senti tellement bien, à sa place, dans les bras de Pan. Comme si c'était là qu'il devait être, et ça l'effrayait légèrement. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la chair de son corps, il ne savait pas s'il allait être capable de s'en passer.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'avoir fait. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il ne s'était imaginé coucher avec Pan. Il avait l'impression d'avoir transgressé la loi, et d'avoir fait quelque chose d'interdit. Trunks se rappela de son rêve étrange, chez Goten. Au vu de la situation actuelle, il pouvait dire qu'il avait été une sorte de prémonition. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il avait cru n'être pas réel et appartenant simplement au rêve, était en fait une rétrospective de ses propres sentiments. Ceux enfouis, dissimulés au plus profond de lui. Il avait peut-être toujours éprouvé une attirance, une attraction, à l'égard de Pan, mais il arrivait tellement bien à emprisonner ses émotions que lui-même ne se souvenait plus de leur existence.

Trunks posa son regard sur le vêtement en lambeaux qui trônait au sol. Le visage de Marron foudroya son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'assimiler ce nouveau problème et une autre réalité. Il avait trompé Marron. En cinq ans de relation, lui d'habitude si volatile, n'avait pas trompé Marron une seule fois. Et voilà que quelques mois après son mariage, il la trompait, avec Pan. Mais il n'arrivait pas à être désolé. Pour être franc, ça ne lui faisait rien, et considérait plus ce fait comme un problème à gérer qu'une véritable erreur. C'était mal, et il mettait ça sur le compte du désamour. Il ne la méritait pas, et il commençait à se demander s'il mériterait quelqu'un un jour.

Trunks avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir commis un crime. Légitime défense ?

Pan se réveilla. Elle s'étira très légèrement, puis tourna la tête. Elle croisa le regard de Trunks. Ses pupilles qui recelaient d'une...expression qu'elle ne savait pas définir ?

Trunks soupira. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose maintenant, il savait qu'il devait parler. Il savait aussi que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre. Il ferma les yeux, n'en pouvant plus d'entremêler ses iris avec celles de Pan. Tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver prenait immuablement vie devant lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Lorsque Pan souffrait, ça avait toujours été comme si c'était sa petite sœur qui souffrait à sa place. Et maintenant...et maintenant ce n'était vraiment plus le moment de la comparer à une petite sœur. Il n'y avait pas pensé la veille, tout était allé trop vite, et Pan ne lui avait pas laissé une minute de répit, mais, ça changeait tout. Même s'ils agissaient en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, ils ne pouvaient pas nier le fait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Après tout, peut-être que pour elle aussi, ça ne signifiait rien ?

_ Écoute Pan, je-

_ Te fatigue pas, je sais ce que tu vas me dire.

Elle le coupa, et Trunks put comprendre au ton de sa voix que ça ne représentait pas rien pour elle. Il se mordit la lèvre, pas vraiment sûr de savoir à quoi elle s'était attendue, et appréhendant de devoir continuer. Il savait que ça lui ferait du mal, mais au fond, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Certainement parce que ce genre de chose ne faisait jamais plaisir à entendre.

Je tiens seulement à m'excuser, pour hier.

_ T'excuser ? Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt à moi de le faire, c'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus.

Il ne répondit rien, ne trouvant rien à y redire. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait raison. Mais pourquoi, elle, avait-elle fait ça ? Il ne s'était pas encore posé la question.

Je dirai rien à personne, tu peux rester tranquille avec ta femme, Goten, tout ça.

Il se fichait royalement de ça, et ça le vexait légèrement qu'elle puisse penser que c'était une de ses préoccupations premières, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

_ Pan, je, je veux savoir.

Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise, se demandant bien ce qu'il voulait savoir. Trunks, lui, s'éclaircit la gorge, sachant qu'il allait poser une question un peu sensible, mais la curiosité avait pris le dessus. Sans garantie d'avoir une réponse valable, il le savait, mais il souhaitait tout de même voir ce qu'elle avait à lui répondre.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Elle sourit, un sourire presque triste, puis plaça sa main sur la joue de Trunks, le forçant à la regarder.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit.

_ T'étais bourrée, tu disais n'importe quoi.

Elle plongea ses prunelles noires dans celles bleutées de Trunks. Elle sentait qu'il voulait détourner le regard, et remarqua ses joues se rosir, mais il ne coupa pas le contact visuel intense.

_ Détrompe-toi, j'avais les idées très claires. J'ai pensé chaque mot qui est sorti de ma bouche.

_ Tu mens.

_ Je suis parfaitement sincère. J'ai l'air de mentir ?

Elle le regardait dans le blanc des yeux, avec assurance, le visage sans expression. En effet, elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir.

Un silence.

_ Tu regrettes ?

Un autre silence.

Pan observa Trunks, attendant une réponse, ou même une réaction, et la seule chose qu'elle vit fut Trunks retirer la main qu'elle avait portée à sa joue, puis se retourner, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus voir son visage. Il lui tourna le dos, et elle n'entendit plus rien, pas même sa respiration, comme s'il était mort. Elle resta encore quelques instants ainsi, à regarder sa silhouette enfouie sous la couette, à côté d'elle, où quelques minutes auparavant elle rencontrait ses yeux, où quelques heures auparavant, elle s'unissait à corps. Elle sentit des picotements dans ses yeux, et bientôt, elle put sentir des sillons sur ses joues. Une larme embrassa l'oreiller.

Pan se découvrit, se leva, puis ramassa ses affaires qui trainaient par terre avant de les enfiler. Elle passa la nuisette toute déchirée qui ne cachait pratiquement plus rien sur elle. Trunks savait qu'elle allait partir. Elle stationna à côté du lit, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Trunks qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil, puis essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

_ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ta femme et qu'elle ne te rends pas heureux.

Pan franchit le seuil de la porte, mais s'arrêta furtivement juste au moment où elle allait quitter la chambre.

_ Et tu le sais aussi. Tu ne fais que te voiler la face. Fais-moi signe quand tu auras ouvert les yeux.

Et puis elle partit. Trunks entendit la porte claquer quelques secondes plus tard. Il laissa ses yeux écarquillés reprendre leur taille normale. Les dernières paroles de Pan résonnaient dans sa tête. Alors elle savait ? C'était si évident ? Il gloussa. Lui qui pensait être devenu maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses sentiments. Ou plutôt ses sentiments inexistants. Il se retourna. Elle était forte. Pan était très forte, et très expansive. Et c'était très exactement pour cette raison-là qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. La petite tache humide qui trônait sur l'oreiller où elle avait dormi ne pouvait qu'en être la preuve ultime.

* * *

Arrivée chez elle, Pan s'empressa de retirer l'affreuse nuisette rose, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait puis se fit couler un bain dans lequel elle s'immergea une dizaine de minutes plus tard. L'eau brûlante lui arracha une grimace et lui mordit la peau. Sa chair rougie par la chaleur lui lancinait tout le corps, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes, mais elle ne voulait pas sortir. Elle avait les yeux posés sur son corps. Elle y voyait des traces du passage de Trunks partout. Ses mains, ses doigts, ses lèvres, elle revoyait son être tout entier marquer le sien. Elle le revoyait l'engloutir toute entière. Elle revivait les soupirs, les halètements, les baisers, les caresses. Leurs cris, leur union, leur jouissance, leur paradis entremêlé, tout affluait dans son esprit et se connectait aux neurones. Tout ce surplus de souvenirs se liait, se nouait à son âme, trop vite, et martelait son crâne, assommait son esprit, trop fort. S'en fut de trop.

Comme prise d'une crise de folie, Pan se releva et attrapa un gant de crin qui trainait sur le rebord de la baignoire, puis se mit à frotter avec frénésie tout son corps. Ses mouvements étaient trop rapides, presque hystériques, et toute sa puissance saiyanne passa dans ses frottements. Les grains arrachèrent sa chair, et ses bras furent recouverts de sang. Sa peau était rouge écarlate, là où le sang ne coulait pas, et son corps presque tout entier était à vif. Lorsque elle se laissa retomber dans son bain, le contact entre sa chair rongée et sanguinolente avec l'eau brûlante la fit hurler. Un cri de douleur particulièrement strident s'échappa de sa gorge, et ses ongles qu'elle planta dans ses paumes pour contenir la douleur firent couler du sang. La souffrance était atroce, et sa chair ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle souffrait. L'eau lui rongeait la peau comme un acide. Le sang se déversa dans le bain, et bientôt, celui-ci ne fut plus coloré que de rouge. Pan regarda, avec un mélange d'horreur et d'émerveillement le phénomène. Puis elle porta son regard à ses bras, là où elle avait le plus frotté, qui ne ressemblaient plus à grand chose et étaient presque défigurés. Elle prit presque peur en réalisant que ce macabre spectacle était né de sa main. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, les images s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête, puis elle s'était sentie souillée, salie. Alors il avait fallu frotter, vigoureusement, pour retirer la saleté. Ça paraissait comme un signe de regret, alors elle se posa la question : regrettait-elle la nuit ?

Pan plongea sa tête sous l'eau, se baignant littéralement dans son propre sang. La douleur bien moins intense et presque oubliée, elle se mit alors à réfléchir.

Une erreur ou pas ?

Non, ça ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas une erreur et elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Parce que c'était Trunks. Parce que tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, dans le fond, c'était laisser une empreinte sur son corps, et sur son cœur. Et elle savait qu'elle avait réussi. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'éloigne d'elle pour toujours, elle se préparait à ce qui arrivait, elle savait que ce serait douloureux et qu'elle souffrirait, mais elle était presque heureuse, parce qu'elle avait réussi à changer l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Elle avait enfin réussi à devenir une femme à ses yeux, et à lier leurs destins, ne serait-ce que pour une seule nuit.

Pan sortit sa tête de l'eau, haletante, son corps à court d'oxygène. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis tenta de trouver une raison à son geste de la veille. Comme elle le lui avait si nonchalamment rétorqué, c'était elle qui lui avait sauté dessus. Elle ne savait encore pas très bien ce qui lui avait pris, mais elle était certaine d'une chose, c'était de ne pas être ivre à ce moment-là. Elle mentirait si elle disait ne pas avoir été légèrement influencée par les résidus d'alcool encore présents dans son organisme, et qu'elle aurait agi de la même manière si elle avait été totalement sobre, mais elle pouvait affirmer avec certitude que l'alcool n'avait joué qu'un rôle mineur, voire même minime dans la tournure des évènements. À vrai dire, Pan n'avait pas vraiment d'explication. Elle l'avait vu là, seul, si beau, si vulnérable, comme sorti d'un rêve, puis elle avait senti un brasier s'allumer dans son bas-ventre. Endormi, son doux visage illuminé par les rayons lunaires, on aurait presque dit un ange descendu du paradis. L'instant lui avait paru magique, et elle savait que l'occasion ne se serait pas représentée deux fois. C'était sa seule chance de pouvoir partager une étreinte avec lui, d'embrasser ses lèvres, de serrer son corps chaud contre le sien. Sa seule chance de briser cette image pure et enfantine qu'il avait toujours eu d'elle. Et peut-être aussi de lui avouer implicitement ses sentiments. Elle avait espéré qu'il ait compris, mais il n'avait pas compris. Au final, c'était peut-être mieux qu'il ne sache rien.

Pan avait été faible et crédule. Elle se rendit compte qu'au fond, elle avait espéré quelque chose de sa part. Elle avait espéré naïvement qu'il ne la laisse pas s'échapper au petit matin, qu'il la retienne, qu'il lui réponde non lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il regrettait. Elle avait espéré niaisement qu'il se rende compte de l'existence de sentiments pour elle, qu'il lui confie un je t'aime, oubliant Marron et tout le reste. Elle avait espéré bêtement que tout se termine bien pour elle. Pour eux. Pourtant elle savait, elle savait avant même de l'aimer que ça n'arriverait jamais, elle-même lui avait dit que c'était simplement pour une nuit. Malgré tout ça, elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise que ça durerait toute la vie. Même elle, Pan, une fille qui avait la naïveté en horreur. Mais Pan restait une fille, et surtout une Son, alors elle abritait toujours en elle cette petite parcelle d'espoir ridicule qu'elle détestait tant.

_ Tu es vraiment aveugle, Trunks.

Ajouta-t-elle faiblement, dans un sourire tout aussi faible et exsangue.

_ Et moi je suis vraiment idiote. Idiote, idiote, idiote.

Elle s'immergea de nouveau sous l'eau ensanglantée, puis regarda ses bras sanguinolents, ignorant ses yeux agressés par l'eau.

« _Peut-être que mon cœur saigne, lui aussi._ »


	7. Chrysanthème

**Vraiment désolée de ce nouveau retard de 2 mois ( presque 3 en fait ), depuis que j'ai Netflix, voilà voilà. Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que ceux de d'habitude, et contient des dialogues importants. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge murale était la seule source de bruit. Dans la pièce régnait un silence presque douloureux, et il pouvait le sentir caresser sa peau. Le verre de jus restait plein, et rien de ce qui était déposé devant lui n'avait été touché. C'était comme si elle avait préparé le déjeuner pour un fantôme, ou quelqu'un qu'elle attendait, mais qui n'était jamais venu. C'était un peu le résumé de la situation, en fin de compte. Il était là, sans vraiment l'être. Un fantôme bien vivant.

Assis en face de sa femme, Trunks, qui n'avait encore rien avalé et qui arborait une mine totalement paisible, était en réalité en plein combat intérieur. Cela faisait véritablement des semaines qu'il était déchiré par une multitude irréaliste de questions et il commençait à se sentir réellement perdu au sein de tous ces questionnements qui l'assaillaient sans répit. Et ils étaient toujours sur le même sujet, ou plutôt la même personne : Pan. En vérité, ce n'était pas Pan qui le torturait, mais plutôt ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de partir. Depuis cette matinée-là, ses pensées n'avaient été accaparées que par ça. C'était vraiment dur de penser à autre chose, même s'il le voulait, et pour cause, il n'y avait pas réussi. Ses derniers mots, jetés comme des épines empoisonnées, ne cessaient de résonner en boucle dans sa tête. En boucle, encore et encore.

« Tu ne fais que te voiler la face »

Peut-être. C'était peut-être vrai. Depuis le début, c'était peut-être ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Il avait dû s'en rendre compte, mais il avait fait comme si de rien. Et en y repensant chaque minute qui passait, Trunks réalisait que Pan avait raison. Douloureusement raison. Au fond, il l'avait toujours su. Le jour même du mariage, il avait compris. À peine marié, il avait déjà pris conscience que ce mariage était une erreur, qu'il était faux et qu'il ne serait source que d'ennuis. Plus loin encore, il avait compris que toute sa relation avec Marron était fausse. Leur amour n'était basé que sur un mensonge, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce que Trunks ressentait n'était pas de l'amour. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, pourtant, il avait vraiment cru l'aimer, ces cinq dernières années. D'ailleurs, pourquoi serait-il resté avec elle pendant cinq longues années s'il ne l'aimait pas ? C'était une bonne question, une de celles qui martelaient son cerveau depuis des semaines et qui n'avait pas encore de réponse. Oui, il avait eu l'impression d'aimer Marron, mais, ce n'avait été qu'une impression. Une impression tenace et vraiment bien ficelée, pour avoir duré aussi longtemps. Au fond de lui, il en avait pris conscience depuis le début, mais il avait réussi à taire cette partie de lui, et dès lors, il avait vu la vie opaque, brouillée par le voile qu'il avait sur ses yeux.

Pourtant, ça avait été bien avec Marron, les premières années. Ça avait été tellement bien qu'il avait presque oublié que ce n'était pas réel. Il pouvait même avouer qu'il avait franchement oublié, voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de se marier avec elle. Son voile avait merveilleusement bien joué son rôle. Et puis, après le mariage, quelque chose avait foncièrement changé. Il savait quoi désormais. Son masque était tombé. Il s'était parfaitement rendu compte qu'il ne ressentait absolument rien pour elle. Cette partie qu'il avait fait taire refaisait surface en son fort intérieur, et il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant. C'était certainement pour ça qu'il avait couché avec Pan. Il savait que, de toute manière, tout était perdu, et que la rupture n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il n'avait plus besoin de se priver de ce dont il avait envie. Parce que Pan n'y était pas pour rien, dans toute cette histoire. Si Trunks avait ouvert les yeux, c'était indirectement grâce, ou à cause, de Pan. Il avait réalisé que ce n'était vraiment pas normal de désirer quelqu'un d'autre que Marron. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait toujours ressenti cette attirance bizarre pour Pan. « Bizarre », il n'avait vraiment pas d'autre mot pour la qualifier. C'était une de ces choses qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'explications. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus enfant, il la trouvait attirante, voilà tout.

Il avait compris tout ceci durant toutes ses nuits d'insomnies, qui étaient relativement nombreuses ces temps-ci. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, l'esprit bien trop surchargé par toutes ces intenses réflexions qui ne lui laissaient pas le temps ni l'envie de dormir.

_ Trunks, tu ne manges pas ?

La douce voix de Marron le ramena à la réalité. Trunks se rendit compte qu'il n'avait en effet touché à aucun des mets pourtant appétissants qui se trouvaient sur la table. Il leva la tête vers elle, qui l'interrogeait du regard, son verre à la main.

_ J'ai pas très faim.

_ Ça fait quelques jours que tu n'as pas très faim, Trunks.

Le regard de Trunks se durcit. Il n'appréciait pas ses sous-entendus qui n'étaient que des tentatives stupides de sa part pour qu'il se confie à elle. C'était stupide et inutile, elle savait très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas. Marron le regarda encore quelques instants, visiblement en attente d'une réponse, puis finit par lâcher l'affaire et détourner les yeux, les lèvres déformées par un rictus qui faisait presque pitié.

_ Il faut que je passe chez mes parents.

Trunks se leva.

_ Si tôt le matin ?

Il se retourna, puis posa ses yeux sur elle. Il savait qu'il lui lançait des éclairs meurtriers. Puis il quitta la pièce, sans même prendre la peine de répondre. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, en train d'enfiler un tee-shirt. Il avait un peu été pris par des remords de partir si soudainement sans lui donner d'explication.

_ Il faut que je parle à ma sœur maintenant, c'est vraiment urgent.

Elle ne dit rien mais le darda d'un sourire. Il se sentit légèrement coupable de lui faire subir tout ça en voyant son sourire éclatant, et il se demanda comment elle pouvait cautionner ses agissements ignobles, ni plus ni moins. Elle était vraiment trop gentille, trop pour lui. Lui était vraiment trop mauvais, trop pour elle. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, depuis le début, c'était évident.

_ Rentre vite.

C'était tout gentiment qu'elle lui disait ça. Elle ajouta à ses paroles un chaste baiser sur sa joue, puis quitta la pièce. Trunks trouva qu'elle agissait comme une adolescente. Ça le mit on ne peut plus mal à l'aise, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il enfila une veste piochée au hasard sur le porte-manteau, prit la capsule puis claqua la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur de son dernier bijou automobile, il démarra en trombes, faisant crier le moteur. Le virage à la sortie de son lotissement fut pris très serré, et un crissement de pneu réveilla la rue. Il n'avait pas voulu griller le feu ce matin, pourtant, il paraissait pressé. En fait, ce n'était pas inhabituel, il conduisait toujours comme ça, à l'heure comme en avance. En s'immisçant dans les bouchons, il se demanda alors pourquoi il n'avait pas décidé d'y aller en volant. Mine de rien, ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide. Trunks fit alors quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et stupide à la fois. Il prit son mal en patience jusqu'à pouvoir se garer sur le trottoir. Il sortit de la voiture et s'éloigna dans une petite ruelle sans même prendre la peine de l'encapsuler, puis s'élança dans les airs. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se préoccuper de choses aussi futiles. Une voiture, il en rachetait une quand il le voulait. Il avait une affaire plus urgente à régler. Une question qui avait vraiment besoin d'une réponse. Parce que si les derniers mots de Pan envahissaient son esprit sans une entracte, une pressante question retournait son cerveau sens dessus dessous. Une question d'une importance capitale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui ? »

Trunks avait un peu honte de se demander ça, mais il lui fallait une réponse. Ce n'était pas vraiment parce qu'il s'intéressait à elle, c'était pour pouvoir contrer ses sentiments plus facilement. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais, avec ce qu'il s'était passé récemment, il n'avait pas pu faire impasse. Elle lui avait elle-même dit, mais il ne la croyait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être depuis longtemps, comme elle l'avait dit. C'était sûrement un béguin de passage. Elle est jeune, il est plus âgé, elle est dans cette période où elle cherche le bon, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, même depuis toujours, alors, elle a jeté son dévolu sur lui. C'est rationnel, logique et évident. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible. Pan voit en lui l'homme idéal. Il ne l'est pas. C'est tout le contraire, et il faut qu'elle le comprenne. Il faut qu'il lui fasse comprendre. Alors, même s'il avait sa petite idée, pour ne pas dire qu'il avait une théorie implacable, il fallait qu'il en parle à la personne la mieux placée pour lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

_ Trunks, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt ?

Il reconnut instantanément la voix de sa mère, qui hurlait plus qu'elle ne parlait. Il ne comprit pas bien tout de suite pourquoi elle criait, puis il s'aperçut qu'il était encore dans les airs. Perdu dans ses pensées, occupé à retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé chez ses parents. Trunks se posa alors au sol, puis sourit à sa mère qui l'invita directement à entrer.

_ Salut maman, je viens voir Bra.

_ Tu sais bien qu'elle dort encore à cette heure. Pourquoi tu es venu si tôt ?

_ J'avais envie de voir papa aussi, je sais bien que c'est le seul moment où il n'est pas en train de s'entraîner.

Semi-mensonge. Ce n'était pas vraiment faux. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son père, et il commençait à lui manquer légèrement. Même si Végéta n'était pas le père le plus commode du monde, peut-être même le moins, il l'adorait et il l'avait toujours considéré comme un héros, et un très bon père.

Trunks entendit des bruits de pas caractéristiques, et se retourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine.

_ Salut papa !

Végéta fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas l'enthousiasme soudain de son fils, qui cachait certainement quelque chose. Mais, ses enfants étaient étranges, il était habitué maintenant, et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il les comprenait si bien.

_ Trunks.

Son père le salua en prononçant simplement son nom d'une voix solennelle. Il jeta un regard indescriptible à sa mère, puis stationna devant le frigo. Trunks sourit. Son père ne changeait pas. Mais il savait après toutes ces années que c'était sa manière à lui de leur souhaiter une bonne journée. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule troubla quelque peu le calme olympien de la maison.

_ Tiens, ta sœur est réveillée.

Le son de la porte qui s'ouvre retentit dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard. Une Bra encore en tenue légère et endormie apparut alors. Végéta leva la tête et posa son regard sur l'entrée.

_ Salut maman, salut papa. Bah, Trunks, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Celui-ci soupira. C'était si étonnant qu'il ait voulu rendre visite à sa famille ?

_ Je voulais passer vous voir, c'est tout.

_ Ton frère veut te parler.

_ Maman...

_ Moi ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Les paroles s'enchainèrent alors aussi vites que des battements de cils que personne ne ressentit l'arrivée de Goku dans la Capitale de l'Ouest.

_ Bra, enfile ça.

Sauf Végéta, évidemment.

Bra réceptionna le peignoir immonde et difforme que lui jeta son père en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ce truc ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Mets-le, c'est tout. Dépêche toi.

Il allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Trunks sentit à son tour le ki de Goku et se retint de rire face à la réaction de son père.

_ Goku va arriver.

_ Et ?

Bra se raidit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son père. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait encore vivante dans la minute prochaine. Elle enfila rapidement le peignoir affreux et prit garde à l'attacher solidement. Végéta tourna la tête et reposa ses yeux sur le frigo. Bulma regarda la scène en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas choisi le mari le plus facile, et ses enfants n'étaient pas de tout repos non plus.

_ Alors Trunks, tu voulais me parler ?

_ Ouais.

_ Viens.

Elle attrapa son frère par le bras et le tira hors de la cuisine. Sa mère l'interpella avant qu'elle ne soit sortie.

_ Bra, tu ne manges pas ?

_ J'ai pas très faim !

Puis elle ferma la porte.

_ T'as la dalle, pas vrai ?

_ Grave, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que je reste dans la même pièce que papa pour l'instant.

Trunks gloussa. Sa famille était décidément bizarre. Goku apparut soudainement dans le salon. Il les salua de la main.

_ Trunks, Bra, Végéta est là ?

Ils répondirent en chœur en hurlant.

_ Dans la cuisine avec maman !

Goku disparut alors dans la cuisine.

_ Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? C'est assez inhabituel, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

Dans les faits, on pouvait vraiment qualifier ce qu'il s'était passé de grave. Mais Trunks n'avait pas le courage d'avouer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Pan à sa sœur. Il n'allait pas lui en parler. Il lui demanderait simplement ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais il ne savait pas comment introduire le sujet. Il savait que sa sœur se douterait de quelque chose s'il lui posait la question aussi crûment. Elle n'était pas aussi bête qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

_ Trunks ? C'est si grave que ça ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle pour découvrir son visage légèrement traversé par une vague d'inquiétude. Il sourit pour la rassurer.

_ Non, pas du tout. Je sais juste pas comment aborder le sujet, en fait.

_ C'est rare que tu ne trouves pas tes mots.

_ C'est juste que tu vas trouver ça bizarre.

_ Trunks, franchement. Avec notre famille, le bizarre est devenu une norme. Allez, dis-moi. Je suis ta sœur, non ?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire plein de malice, elle se transformait en vraie petite fouine. C'était typique de Bra lorsqu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose. Il valait mieux lui dire maintenant, parce qu'elle saurait de toute manière le faire parler. Elle arrivait toujours à tirer les vers du nez à quelqu'un.

_ En fait, je voulais te demander si tu savais quelque chose sur Pan à propos de moi.

Bra fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait rien compris.

_ Tu peux répéter dans un langage compréhensible ?

Le stress lui faisait dire n'importe quoi, mais sa sœur n'était pas tendre non plus. Il inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre.

_ Comment dire...Marron trouve que Pan agit bizarrement avec moi. Elle croit que, et bien, elle ressent quelque chose pour moi. Je lui ai dit que c'était improbable, mais elle ne semble pas rassurée. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais te poser la question pour lui montrer qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien. Tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir, tu connais Pan mieux que personne.

Sa voix se faisait un peu tremblotante sur la fin. Il ira en enfer, sans aucun doute, il ira en enfer. Utiliser Marron et mentir à sa sœur parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'avouer que c'était lui et seulement lui qui voulait savoir, c'était vraiment mal. Il ne faisait aucun doute que plus il vieillissait, plus il devenait un salaud. Bra écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ça. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son frère viendrait pour lui parler de Pan, et encore moins de ses sentiments. Alors comme ça, Marron avait tout deviné. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas idiote malgré tout ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, et une femme amoureuse est d'autant plus clairvoyante. Trunks, lui, ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il était très perspicace, mais pour les sentiments, c'était un vrai aveugle. Comme Goten. Comme tous les autres.

Bra ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais elle hésitait encore entre dire la vérité ou mentir. Elle avait peur de trahir Pan en disant la vérité. Bra savait qu'elle ne voulait pas que Trunks l'apprenne, parce qu'elle disait n'avoir aucune chance. Mais Bra n'en était pas si sûre, et elle savait aussi que c'était le moment ou jamais de mettre son frère au courant. Pan ne se déclarera jamais, Bra le savait. Alors elle le fera pour elle. Parce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien à quel point le fardeau des regrets qu'on traîne derrière soi ralentit l'avancée vers la complétude.

_ Asseyons-nous.

_ Ça va être si long ? Tu commences à me faire peur là.

Il s'exécuta en riant. Il riait pour cacher son anxiété, parce qu'il commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire n'avait pas l'air d'être ce qu'il voulait entendre.

_ Trunks, à toi de décider si tu en parleras à Marron ou pas. Tu vas peut-être te dire que je trahis Pan, mais j'en ai un peu marre de tous ces secrets pas vraiment dissimulés. Et puis, je pense que je fais ça pour son bien, parce que je sais qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait elle-même. Vivre avec ce poids sur son cœur, ça n'est pas bon pour elle.

Le ton un peu trop solennel qu'employait Bra ne présageait rien de bon. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa sœur d'être aussi sérieuse.

_ Je vais être brève. Pan t'aime depuis vraiment longtemps maintenant.

Trunks écarquilla les yeux. Bra acheva de briser toutes ses certitudes dans sa prochaine tirade.

_ Et ce n'est pas un petit béguin d'adolescente. Elle a eu le cœur brisé quand tu t'es marié. Elle s'est mise à s'offrir à n'importe qui en espérant oublier. Mais elle n'a jamais pu.

Trunks tremblait de partout désormais. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais le choc de l'annonce. Toute la théorie apaisante qu'il s'était créée volait en éclats et la vérité se faisait encore plus horrible qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

_ Quand tu dis s'offrir, tu...tu veux dire, ça ? Se...se donner ?

_ Oui, c'est ce que je dis. À des gars qu'elle rencontrait par hasard.

Sa main vint recouvrir sa bouche. Ses yeux s'agitaient d'horreur. Il réalisait la gravité de la situation.

_ Au début, je l'ai encouragée à te le dire, je pensais vraiment que ça pouvait être bon pour elle, et pour toi aussi. Pour vous deux. Mais, plus je la vois, et plus je me dis que c'est le contraire. Elle va de plus en plus mal. Cet amour n'est pas sain pour elle. Elle reste bloquée dans l'incertitude. Alors, s'il te plait Trunks, maintenant que tu sais tout, va la voir, et avoue-lui tes sentiments ou repousse-la si tu ne ressens rien. Mais parle-lui, pour qu'elle puisse enfin avancer.

Il resta interdit pendant un petit moment après que sa sœur ait terminé. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et elle vit qu'il venait de se perdre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable de quoique ce soit, mais elle voulait qu'il comprenne que la suite dépendait de lui. Qu'il avait le bonheur de Pan entre ses mains, et qu'il devait faire en sorte qu'il regagne celles de sa propriétaire. Bra prit les mains de son frère dans les siennes, lui adressa un sourire sincère, puis quitta la pièce. Trunks resta assis sur le fauteuil, toujours immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre tout ça en venant ici. C'était tout le contraire de ce à quoi il s'était accroché pendant toutes ces semaines. C'était tout ce qu'il aurait vraiment voulu éviter, quand bien même il n'avait jamais envisagé que tout ça allait aussi loin. Tout était beaucoup plus profond que ce qu'il avait cru. Il réalisait alors tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal ces dernières années. Il réalisait tous les messages qu'il avait pu lui envoyer et qui avaient dû conforter ses espoirs et l'encourager à s'accrocher. Cette scène à la soirée de Bra, son mariage, et même l'autre nuit. Il avait inconsciemment tout fait pour la faire souffrir. Il lui avait donné de faux signaux pendant toutes ces années, et son mariage avait été là pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Il avait été comme une désillusion à toutes ses espérances. Et ça avait dû lui faire un mal de chien. Il comprenait enfin qu'il était celui qui la rendait malheureuse depuis tout ce temps.

Végéta apparut dans la pièce. Trunks leva les yeux vers son père, qui ancra son regard charbon dans celui azur de son fils. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, puis Végéta quitta la pièce. Trunks l'interpella avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de partir. Végéta réprima un sourire. Il avait su dès l'instant où il avait croisé ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il était trop stoïque pour lui demander. Il était content que son fils lui tende une perche sans qu'il n'ait besoin de faire quoique ce soit.

_ Papa, si tu avais le sort de quelqu'un entre tes mains, qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour que cette personne à laquelle tu tiens soit heureuse ?

Végéta ne sut pas quoi répondre pendant quelques instants. Ce n'était pas le genre de questions sur lesquelles il réfléchissait. Mais il trouva quand même quelque chose à répondre pour son fils.

_ Je ferai en sorte qu'elle redevienne maître de son sort. Chacun doit s'occuper de son propre bonheur, ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper d'un bonheur autre que le mien.

Trunks cessa de trembler, et son regard sembla reprendre contenance. Les mots de son père venaient de le délester d'une bonne partie de ses doutes.

_ Merci papa.

Végéta le fixa encore quelques secondes puis tourna les talons. Trunks se leva, passa dans la cuisine pour dire au revoir à sa mère avant de partir puis s'envola dans les airs. Maintenant qu'il savait tout, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il fallait être un homme, un vrai, digne de sa race et du titre de son père. Il allait appeler Pan pour lui donner rendez-vous quelque part afin de lui parler. Il voulait entendre ses sentiments de sa propre bouche, et ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle renonce à tout ça, pour son bien.

Il se posa dans une rue déserte, puis envoya un message à Pan. C'était plus simple que de l'appeler. Il lui donna rendez-vous dans un café qu'il appréciait, assez loin de chez elle, alors il la prévint qu'il passerait la chercher. Après l'avoir envoyé, il se demanda pourquoi il avait choisi un point de rencontre aussi loin de chez elle. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, mais le voyage en voiture, même de quelques minutes, serait peut-être lourd de tensions. Avant qu'il n'ait pu rectifié, elle avait déjà répondu. Il prit une autre capsule et la décapsula, puis pénétra dans une autre voiture dernier cri qu'il avait désormais sous ses yeux. Il conduisit, puis arrivé dans la rue où habitait Pan, l'anxiété commença à le gagner entièrement. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, il se laissait souvent aller au stress. Il stationna devant l'immeuble de Pan, puis lui envoya un autre message pour lui dire qu'il l'attendait. Il vit au loin, quelques minutes plus tard, une petite brune sortir de l'immeuble et se diriger vers sa voiture. Il sentit une pointe d'appréhension en lui au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, et se crispait de plus en plus sur son siège. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, il la détailla du regard. Elle était habillée simplement, d'un jean près du corps et d'une chemise, une paire de baskets blanches aux pieds. Ses cheveux noirs étaient remontés en un chignon à l'aspect négligé, des mèches rebelles s'en échappant ici et là, et la blancheur de sa peau ressortait encore plus dans le temps gris et sans soleil. Elle n'était pas spécialement mise en valeur, voire même pas du tout, alors Trunks ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la trouvait encore aussi attirante.

Pan ouvrit la portière et s'installa sur le siège passager. Elle avait été surprise du message de Trunks, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller boire un café avec lui. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'entamer une discussion et de briser le silence pesant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'invitait à sortir, et surtout de quoi il voulait lui parler. Elle lui avait dit de venir lui faire signe lorsqu'il aurait ouvert les yeux, peut-être l'avait-il fait. Il avait le visage de quelqu'un qui avait pris une décision importante. Elle n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

La voiture ne démarra pas comme elle s'y était attendue. Elle resta immobile, son conducteur tout aussi amorphe sur son siège.

_ Pan.

La concernée tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait seulement prononcé son nom d'une voix atone, et elle comprit, puisque c'était plus qu'évident, qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il semblait un peu anxieux, et elle sut en voyant sa main droite posée sur son genou droit qu'il était en fait complètement angoissé. Il donnait extrêmement bien le change, mais elle connaissait cette petite manie qu'il avait de faire lorsqu'il était très stressé. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment même qu'elle le connaissait vraiment bien. Ça ne rendit la situation qu'encore plus stressante.

_ Je...hum, je voulais te dire un petit quelque chose avant de démarrer.

_ Je ne veux pas y aller.

_ Hein ?

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à ce café. Elle avait le sentiment qu'être entourée d'autres personnes, et d'avoir d'aussi nombreuses paires de yeux qui pouvaient se poser sur elle ne ferait qu'accentuer la boule au ventre qui la rongeait, et lui donnerait envie de vomir, tout au plus de s'évanouir. Et elle avait l'impression que s'échapper serait encore plus difficile, si l'envie lui prenait.

_ Le café. Je ne veux pas y aller.

_ Oh. Mais, pourquoi être venue me rejoindre alors ?

_ Bonne question.

Un silence incroyablement pesant envahit l'atmosphère déjà bien lourde. Trunks commençait à regretter sa démarche audacieuse. Son courage s'évaporait comme de l'eau bouillante dans l'air froid. Il avait envie de disparaitre, mais le visage de son père lui revint en mémoire. Ses paroles aussi. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme un lâche de la sorte, comme s'il était resté adolescent. Il ne pouvait pas ternir sa race d'une telle couardise, il devait honorer les conseils que son père avait daigné lui donner.

_ Il faut vraiment que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

_ Et le café ?

_ On s'en fout, il y a des choses vraiment plus importantes dont il faut qu'on traite.

Pan fut légèrement surprise de l'ardeur avec laquelle il répondit, contrastant avec sa léthargie de tout à l'heure. Elle était convaincue désormais que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, et que ça n'allait pas être facile à entendre.

_ Tes sentiments, ils... ne sont pas légitimes...et il faut que...je mette un point à tout ça.

_ Mes...sentiments ?

_ Je sais tout, Pan.

_ Tu sais, même si je t'ai dit le contraire, je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même cette nuit-là et lendemain matin qui l'a suivie.

Elle savait qu'elle était une fille contradictoire. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait pensé tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, cette nuit-là, mais avec le recul, elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre l'existence de ses sentiments pour lui. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, mais ce matin-là, elle avait fondamentalement changé d'avis, sûrement parce que naïve qu'elle avait été, elle avait espéré quelque chose de sa part, au fond. Maintenant, après avoir totalement repris ses esprits, elle se souvenait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui, alors, par fierté, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Mais il était trop tard, visiblement.

_ Je...Bra m'a tout dit.

_ Ah.

Pan comprenait ce que ça signifiait. Bra savait tout, toute l'histoire, de A à Z, depuis le commencement. Si Bra lui avait tout raconté, alors, lui aussi, connaissait toute l'histoire. Pour le moment, elle ne se souciait même pas de Bra, mais elle réalisait alors toutes les cartes de son jeu et toutes les facettes d'elle que Trunks possédait désormais en ses mains. Il avait l'intégralité de son être en sa possession. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer.

_ Et, si je t'ai donné rendez-vous, c'est pour te-

_ Je sais ce que tu vas me dire.

_ À croire que tu sais toujours ce que je vais te dire.

_ C'est parce que je te connais par cœur, Trunks.

Pan avait les larmes aux yeux désormais. Trunks se mordit la lèvre. C'était encore plus dur de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire après ça.

_ Je te demande d'arrêter de-

_ Je crois que je ne veux pas l'entendre.

Trunks ferma les yeux.

_ Mais il faut que tu l'entende. Il faut que tu comprennes. Et pour ça, je dois te le dire. Abandonne Pan. Pour ton bien, je te demande d'abandonner.

_ Oh, voilà que maintenant tu me demandes d'abandonner. Pour mon bien, en plus de ça.

Elle essayait de mettre une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix, mais Trunks remarquait sa voix qui chancelait à cause de l'arrivée de sanglots.

_ Pan, arrête de t'accrocher à ces sentiments, parce que sinon...parce que sinon tu vas te perdre.

_ Je suis déjà perdue, Trunks.

_ Pan... Il le faut. Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi, et, tu n'es pas une femme pour moi. Tous les deux, on ne ferait que se faire souffrir mutuellement. Toi et moi, ça ne collera jamais.

Une larme embrassa le siège en cuir. Une autre, puis encore une autre. Le visage de Pan était bientôt inondé par les gouttelettes salées.

_ Je sais...

_ Il faut que tu le comprennes.

_ Je sais tout ça...Mais, ça fait mal, Trunks...

C'est dans un ton tellement aigu qu'elle lui dit ceci que ce fut presque inaudible. Trunks posa ses yeux sur Pan, sa voix complètement saccadée et suraiguë lui donnant le signal qu'elle pleurait, et à chaudes larmes. Ses yeux noirs étaient brillants, et ses joues étaient humides. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça, et ça lui fit un horrible pincement au cœur de la voir dans cet état. Il se sentait comme un être abject, de la rendre ainsi, et il n'avait pas tord. Il était un être abject qui écrasait sans pitié une fleur délicate à peine éclose.

Pan porta ses mains à ses yeux, pour les cacher, eux et surtout toutes les larmes qui en sortaient. Elle était secouée de tremblements dûs à ses pleurs , et ses sanglots étaient forts. Elle n'était plus capable de les retenir. C'était vraiment une scène horrible pour Trunks, il se sentait terriblement mal, mais il avait fallu qu'il soit ferme, au cas contraire elle n'aurait jamais compris. Il savait que ses mots avaient été durs, mais c'était la seule solution. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état sans rien faire. Ce fut presque malgré lui qu'il s'approcha d'elle et lui essuya ses larmes, nombreuses. Il prit ensuite son visage entre ses mains, et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle erratique s'échouer sur son visage.

_ Je suis désolé, Pan...

Puis il sortit de la voiture, alors même que c'était la sienne, prenant quand même soin de poser la capsule sur son siège avant de partir. Pan l'observa s'éloigner, emportant son cœur avec lui, la laissant seule avec sa douleur et sa peine, dans un océan de larmes.


	8. Pivoine

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour cette si longue absence. J'ai pas d'excuse valable, hormis le fait que mes cours me prennent un peu ( j'ai bien dit un peu ) de mon temps. J'ai juste travaillé sur d'autres projets de fanfics qui sont en nombre assez important et c'est tout. ( je vais faire impasse sur Netflix et tous les animes dont je me suis gavée, j'ai trop honte... )Enfin voilà, j'ai décidé de reprendre la fic et j'espère que j'arriverai à tenir un rythme régulier. En espérant que la suite vous plaise, et encore désolée... ( j'espère que vous êtes pas tous partis ! )**

* * *

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant réveilla Marron. Elle ne dormait pas, mais elle était comme happée par une rêverie surnaturelle et cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle s'était échappée du monde réel. Elle se leva de la chaise dans laquelle elle était assise depuis des minutes, peut-être des heures, le temps s'étant comme suspendu dans la demeure. S'approchant de la porte, elle découvrit la silhouette de son mari pénétrer dans la maison. Elle remarqua de suite son visage terne et ses traits durs, mais elle fit mine de ne pas les voir.

_ Je suis rentré.

Marron lui sourit et vint l'accueillir comme elle le faisait toujours, un chaste baiser accompagné d'une tendre étreinte. Trunks posa une main dans le bas de son dos puis s'avança lorsque Marron se fut détachée de lui pour aller accrocher sa veste au porte-manteau.

_ Le dîner est prêt. C'est sûrement déjà froid, il faut réchauffer.

Trunks acquiesça, puis suivit sa femme dans la cuisine. Il s'installa en face d'elle, les yeux rivés sur le plat qui trônait au centre de la table. Encore une fois, les capacités culinaires de Marron ne furent nullement remises en cause. Le plat avait l'air délicieux. Même froid. Et il n'en avait pas que l'air, il l'était.

Le début du repas se passa dans le silence, avant que Marron n'entame la conversation.

_ Alors cette réunion de famille, ça s'est bien passé ?

Trunks leva les yeux vers elle, ne sachant pas du tout quoi répondre. En fait, il était quelque peu décontenancé, dans la mesure où ce n'était pas le genre de Marron de poser ce type de questions. Parce qu'elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à se confier aux autres. Il décida néanmoins de répondre, parce qu'il ne pouvait ni la laisser sans réponse, ni esquiver la question.

_ C'était bien. Je me suis défoulé dans un combat imprévu avec mon père.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à lui mentir. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il n'osait pas lui révéler la vérité. Il avait peur de lui faire du mal peut-être…Non, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas ça. Si c'était vraiment ça, il n'aurait pas été aussi loin avec Pan. Il était égoïste, et à aucun moment il ne s'était préoccupé des sentiments de Marron dans toute cette histoire. Quand il pensait à ça, il se rendait compte à quel point il était un réel salaud.

Il lui dissimulait la vérité tout simplement parce qu'il était lâche, voilà tout.

Marron sourit. Mais ce n'était pas par rapport à ce que Trunks pensait.

Il lui mentait. Elle le savait. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas su, elle l'aurait deviné. Il était bon dans l'art du mensonge, mais il ne serait jamais aussi bon que Marron l'était dans le jeu de la vérité. Elle n'était pas aussi idiote qu'on pouvait le penser, et son mari faisait partie de ceux qui étaient tombés dans le panneau. Il la prenait pour une idiote finie, mais elle ne l'était pas. Et elle était déçue, il aurait vraiment pu trouver meilleur mensonge : il n'aurait jamais pu revenir dans un état aussi bon après s'être battu contre son père. Il ne suffisait que d'un claquement de doigt de la part de Végéta pour le mettre au tapis. Elle savait que Trunks pouvait faire mieux en matière de mensonge, et elle était persuadée qu'il avait fait mieux que ça durant toutes ces dernières semaines.

Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait trouvé cette robe en faisant le ménage. Elle était pliée, posée sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Une robe noire, simpliste, moulante. Tachée de vomis. Elle avait su dès lors que cette robe ne lui appartenait pas. Elle avait de suite compris : une femme était venue ici. Et cela entraînait tout le reste. Trunks la trompait.

Elle n'était pas crédule, malgré son apparence de fille écervelée et naïve. Elle savait depuis longtemps que quelque chose clochait, et que Trunks cachait quelque chose. C'est cette affreuse dispute d'il y a quelques semaines qui avait insinué ce doute en elle. Depuis quelques temps, il n'était plus le même. Ça datait même d'avant la dispute, elle ne saurait pas situer précisément. Mais c'était suite à leur violente friction qu'elle était devenue vraiment suspicieuse, et qu'elle avait commencé à se dire qu'il y avait une raison derrière tout ça. La raison était tombée ce matin. C'était une nouvelle femme dans sa vie.

Au lieu de ressentir le traditionnel sentiment de tristesse et de souffrance, Marron avait ressenti autre chose. Ce n'était pas de la douleur, ni du chagrin, mais bel et bien de la colère. Une colère noire, celle d'avoir été trahie, humiliée, bafouée. Elle ne supportait pas ce sentiment de honte, de dignité écrasée, surtout venant de la personne qu'elle aimait.

Sa mère lui avait sans cesse répété qu'il ne fallait jamais accorder sa confiance car la trahison se taraudait toujours dans l'ombre. Et qu'elle pouvait provenir de n'importe qui, surtout des personnes les plus proches de soi. Voilà l'idée maternelle dans laquelle avait grandi Marron. Son père, lui, lui répétait à longueur de temps qu'il fallait éviter les conflits et être gentil et généreux pour avoir des amis. Les amis, ça avait toujours été très important pour lui et il lui disait toujours que c'était de précieux appui dans la vie. Ce ne fut pas forcément facile pour la jeune Marron de se forger un caractère et de trouver son propre chemin dans ce schéma familial contradictoire. Alors elle avait, en quelque sorte, appliqué les conseils de chacun, pris un peu des idéaux des deux pour trouver le sien. En voilà le résultat, ce qu'était devenue la jeune femme : quelqu'un qui détestait les disputes et de nature gentille, mais qui ne faisait confiance à personne et se méfiait de tout.

Elle maniait à la perfection l'art de dissimuler ses sentiments, et celui de faire bonne figure. Elle avait effectivement appris avec les années qu'il fallait parfois savoir se taire et fermer les yeux afin d'éviter tout acte irréfléchi et stupide, qui pourrait devenir regrettable avec le temps. La spontanéité, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Elle réfléchissait toujours avant de faire quoique ce soit. Sa vie d'adulte lui avait montré que sa mère n'avait pas tort dans ses idées, et qu'elle avait eu raison de lui apprendre à se méfier des autres. Mais Marron n'avait pas hérité que ça de sa mère, aussi de son caractère. C-18 n'avait jamais pu fermer les yeux sur une quelconque forme d'irrespect envers elle ou sa famille. Marron aussi. Seulement voilà, il y avait désormais un problème de taille : Marron était devenue éperdument amoureuse de Trunks. C'était ça, la part des principes de son père qui subsistaient en elle. Même en devenant une personne méfiante et réfléchie comme l'était C-18, elle restait tout de même la fille de Krilin : les sentiments, c'était important. Elle les dissimulait en permanence, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'y attachait aucune importance. Elle était une humaine, après tout, et n'importe quel humain normalement constitué peut tomber amoureux. Même si elle était plutôt une femme de contrôle de nature, les sentiments lui échapperont toujours, parce qu'il est impossible de les contrôler dans leur intégralité.

Cet amour sans frontières qu'elle lui portait lui faisait fermer les yeux sur le comportement anormal de Trunks. Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire quelque chose de tel au début de leur relation. Marron avait largement dépassé les limites de sa patience vis à vis du comportement de Trunks. Elle n'avait pas toujours été cette femme parfaite qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Au tout début de leur relation, elle en était même très loin. C'était toujours Trunks qui venait la voir, organisait des sorties, lui témoignait des preuves d'affection. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était simplement le fait que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui au début n'était rien en comparaison à celui de maintenant. Trunks non plus n'avait pas toujours été comme il était maintenant. Initialement, il était vraiment très attentionné. Pendant cinq années, il avait vraiment été l'homme idéal. C'était cet homme idéal qu'il avait été qui l'avait faite fondre.

Cette femme passive et lisse qu'elle était aujourd'hui n'était qu'un rôle qu'elle s'entêtait à jouer. Elle s'entêtait à le jouer parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle était amoureuse, mais pas aveugle. Sa lucidité était quelque chose que rien ni personne ne pourrait altérer. Elle savait depuis un moment que ça n'allait pas entre eux, elle avait simplement fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'agissaient plus comme un couple, et elle avait simplement peur de voir l'histoire se rompre pour de bon si elle ne faisait pas semblant. Elle savait pertinemment que ce dont ils avaient besoin n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une rupture, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de montrer qu'elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas le courage de rompre, parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre cette routine de se réveiller à ses côtés, de l'embrasser tous les soirs, même s'il ne l'aimait plus. Parce que même s'il ne l'aimait plus, il était tout de même là. Parce que même si les sentiments derrière n'étaient plus, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, celle de son torse sous sa tête, et de ses mains dans les siennes était bien réelle. Elle pouvait continuer d'être à ses côtés. Ça lui suffisait. Et puis peut-être que quelque part, inconsciemment, elle espérait avec naïveté que tout redevienne comme avant.

La sensation de la nourriture brûlante sur sa langue la ramena subitement dans le monde réel. Elle releva la tête pour voir Trunks manger goulûment le plat qu'elle avait mis quelques heures à préparer. Encore de la poudre aux yeux. Cela faisait partie du personnage qu'elle incarnait. En y réfléchissant deux secondes, c'était vraiment une triste situation pour elle. Elle était obligée, ou du moins, elle s'était obligée à ne plus être elle-même, elle qui aimait tant l'indépendance et la liberté auparavant. Elle était la preuve même que l'amour pouvait tout changer. Un destin, comme une vie, comme soi-même.

_ C'est délicieux.

Marron lui offrit son sourire le plus radieux. Parfois, elle se bluffait elle-même. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, elle saluait son talent, son aisance quasi innée de faire semblant, de transparaître un sentiment qui n'était pas du tout celui qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Elle ne savait pas où ni comment elle avait appris à le faire, mais elle y arrivait avec succès. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Trunks à ce moment même n'était que de la haine. Elle l'aimait, comme une folle, mais de repenser à ce qu'elle avait découvert ce matin ne faisait d'elle qu'une boule concentrée de haine.

Lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il la trompait, elle n'avait en vérité pas vraiment réfléchi au fait qu'il en aimait une autre, mais plutôt à ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite. Mettre un terme ou pardonner ? Elle avait fait son choix, celui de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme d'habitude. De pardonner, finalement. Elle avait repensé à tous ces derniers mois où Trunks avait un comportement vraiment étrange, et à ce qu'elle avait fait pendant toute cette période, à savoir faire semblant de ne rien remarquer alors qu'elle essayait déjà de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Même si elle s'était sentie trahie, elle n'avait pas vraiment médité sur le fait. Elle l'avait compris, elle l'avait intégré en elle, puis elle était comme passée à autre chose, s'attardant plutôt sur ce qu'elle devait faire après. Mais là, en l'ayant devant elle, en le voyant se délecter du plat qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé pour lui, en entendant sa voix lui faire des compliments, elle ne sentait qu'une vive pointe de haine transpercer son cœur. Marron avait pris sa décision, mais elle ne savait plus, à cet instant précis, si elle arriverait à s'y tenir. Parce que le naturel revient toujours au galop. Même si l'amour l'avait changée, son naturel à elle ne supportait pas l'humiliation. Elle savait que ça passerait, que demain, ou même dans une heure, cette haine ne serait plus là, mais pour le moment, elle avait presque envie de le tuer.

Marron se leva, son assiette pas terminée dans la main, puis se dirigea vers la poubelle. Trunks la suivit du regard.

_ Je vais me coucher. Je suis fatiguée.

Elle jeta ses restes dans la poubelle, puis déposa son assiette dans l'évier. Elle se dirigea dans leur chambre, se déshabilla, enfila sa chemise de nuit, puis se coucha dans son lit, seule sa tête sortait de sous la couette.

Marron n'avait pas voulu avoir ce comportement étrange, elle ne voulait pas que Trunks ne se pose des questions. Elle avait décidé de faire comme si tout allait bien alors elle devait s'y tenir. Mais c'était dur. Ça avait été trop dur à ce moment précis, alors qu'elle l'avait juste sous ses yeux.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Marron imagina son mari avec une autre femme. Elle l'imagina ici dans cette maison, la leur, dans ce lit, ou celui de la chambre d'ami, ensemble. Elle l'imagina embrasser une autre qu'elle, elle l'imagina en aimer une autre qu'elle. Et ça faisait mal. Elle était une femme forte, mais c'était vraiment quelque chose de très douloureux. C'était la pire chose qu'il ait pu lui faire. Savoir que la personne qu'elle aimait ne l'aimait plus, c'était horrible. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Trunks vint à son tour se coucher. Il se glissa sous la couette, et Marron sentit furtivement son corps froid contre le sien. Il était vraiment froid, presque gelé. Elle ne savait pas qu'un corps vivant pouvait être aussi froid. Il se coucha sur le côté, dos à elle. Ça ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude. Elle le regarda. Lui aussi arrivait à faire semblant. Il arrivait à l'embrasser, et même à répondre à ses étreintes alors que juste avant il avait été voir la deuxième. Non, ce n'était pas une deuxième femme dans sa vie, c'était une intrus, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être qualifiée comme étant une femme de sa vie. Marron la détestait. Elle lui avait tout pris. Si elle se trouvait en face d'elle, elle la tuerait. Elle savait qu'il avait été la retrouver aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas été chez ses parents, mais il avait été la voir. Elle avait fait exprès de poser cette question tout à l'heure, simplement pour voir quel mensonge il aurait à lui donner. Elle repensa alors à toutes les fois où il était parti, à toutes les fois où il avait dû lui mentir, à celles où il avait dû la rejoindre. Elle le détestait, lui aussi, quand elle pensait à ça. Tous ces mensonges qu'il avait osé lui balancer les yeux dans les yeux, toutes ces attentions qui n'avaient d'attentions que le nom, tout ce mal qui lui causait sans même un scrupule… Il la ridiculisait, il piétinait sa dignité, il ne la respectait pas. Elle se sentait tellement idiote, nulle et inutile de s'être tant offerte à lui et d'avoir eu confiance.

Quelque part, elle aurait voulu qu'il sache qu'elle était au courant, juste pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, lui dise qu'il est désolé, qu'il a merdé, qu'il l'aime, qu'il pleure avec elle. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas. Ça ne ferait que la faire se sentir plus humiliée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer dans ses bras, elle n'était pas cette petite chose fragile que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était. Elle était forte, d'autant plus forte qu'elle avait choisi de le pardonner. Paradoxalement, c'était aussi ça qui la faisait se sentir aussi idiote. Elle décidait de le pardonner et de continuer à l'aimer malgré la trahison et le mal qu'il lui faisait subir. En le pardonnant, c'était comme si elle acceptait, finalement. Elle acceptait d'endurer une humiliation sans pareil. Elle laissait sa dignité se faire écraser. C'était parce qu'elle l'aimait trop pour pouvoir le quitter. Elle n'avait pas le courage de le voir partir et de vivre avec le vide qu'il lui laisserait en partant. C'était une lâche doublée d'une conne, en fin de compte.

Trunks ne dormait pas. Il s'était passé trop de choses aujourd'hui pour qu'il puisse espérer fermer l'œil. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si le choix qu'il avait fait était le bon. C'était assez horrible de se torturer l'esprit avec cette question qui n'avait pas de réponse. Pour l'instant.

Il avait pris la bonne décision. Lui et Pan, ça ne pourrait jamais marcher. D'abord à cause de la différence d'âge. Il avait déjà 28 ans, elle n'en avait que 19. Elle venait à peine de rentrer dans le monde des adultes, elle avait encore certainement un pied dans l'adolescence, dont elle sortait depuis peu. Un pied chez les adultes, et l'autre encore chez les ados. Elle restait une gamine quelque part, la gamine qu'il avait vue grandir.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, quand même, à travers tous ses agissements, elle avait grandi. Elle avait quelque part des réactions d'adulte et elle avait l'air de réfléchir avant d'agir. Quand il se comparait à elle, il ne pouvait se retenir de penser qu'elle était certainement plus mature que lui. Lui, dans toute cette histoire, n'avait été qu'un sale gamin immature. Et même avant, avec Marron. Ce mariage, c'était un caprice. Il savait depuis le début, au fond, que ce n'était qu'une mascarade. Se voiler la face depuis tout ce temps était un vrai comportement de gamin. Un lâche aussi, il en était un. Mentir à Marron comme ça, c'était vraiment dégueulasse de sa part. Il le savait et pourtant, il continuait et c'était bien ça le pire. Comme il était lâche, il avait peur de révéler la vérité. Il avait peur de sa réaction, de la réaction des autres. Il était effrayé à l'idée du cataclysme qu'il provoquerait en révélant tout.

Il n'avait pas envie de décevoir non plus. Sa mère adorait Marron et il savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir son fils redevenir célibataire et volage, ou pire, en couple avec une fille de 9 ans sa cadette que tout le monde avait assimilé comme étant sa seconde petite sœur. Et puis, Gohan, comment prendrait-il le fait que sa petite fille chérie soit tombée dans les bras du grand Trunks qu'il avait toujours vu comme son protecteur ? Et Goten ! Elle était tout de même sa nièce, et lui son meilleur ami ! C'était comme, un péché originel ! Pourtant, il était vrai que Goten ne pouvait rien dire. Il était tout de même sorti avec Bra. Trunks l'avait vraiment mal pris au départ, il avait été lui refaire le portrait, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas accepté parce qu'il savait comment était Goten et par extension, le mal qu'il ferait à sa sœur. Et puis, c'était comme un affront, d'être avec sa petite sœur et donc de la désirer, de la toucher. Il y avait un tas d'autres filles alors pourquoi Bra ?

Néanmoins, c'était grâce à ça qu'il comprendrait complètement le point de vue de Goten. Lui aussi, ressentirait tout ça parce que Pan, c'était comme sa petite sœur. Et c'était justement parce que Goten était sorti avec sa sœur qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il avait été lui casser la gueule parce qu'il était avec Bra, et pourtant lui sortait avec Pan quelques années plus tard. C'était comme se foutre de sa gueule.

En soit, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de tout ça, parce qu'il avait repoussé Pan. Cependant, ça n'effaçait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux il y a quelques semaines. Rien que ça, _surtout_ ça, c'était capable de chambouler tout l'équilibre au sein de son entourage. Toujours est-il que s'obstiner à mentir était lâche et que Marron était loin de mériter ça. Il fallait lui dire la vérité. En pensant à elle, à sa silhouette allongée juste derrière la sienne, il se sentait vraiment merdique. Un putain d'enfoiré. La pauvre, elle n'était qu'un dommage collatéral dans toute cette merde.

Trunks soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit aussi compliqué ?

* * *

Pan ouvrit la porte du hall de l'immeuble puis commença à monter les escaliers. Elle était rentrée en voiture, avec celle de Trunks qu'il avait visiblement décidé de lui laisser. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un genre de cadeau pour se faire pardonner et elle se le demandait, parce que si c'était le cas, elle n'en voulait pas, de son cadeau.

Elle avait inondé le siège passager, elle était restée longtemps dans la voiture après que Trunks soit parti. Il était maintenant neuf heures passées et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les nuits d'été étaient longues et toujours un peu lourdes. Il faisait encore un peu chaud. Mais Pan, dans la fraicheur de la cage d'escalier, n'avait pas chaud. Elle se sentait néanmoins fébrile et porta la main à son ventre. Une furieuse envie de vomir lui retournait l'estomac depuis que Trunks était parti. Elle grandissait de plus en plus, devenant plus forte et plus violente à chaque nouvelle marche qu'elle montait. Sa vue commença à se brouiller et elle dut se retenir à la rambarde et s'arrêter avant de continuer à monter. Lorsque Pan fut arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, elle appuya sa tête contre celle-ci et stationna quelques instants devant. Elle avait tellement envie de vomir. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer maintenant, pas tout de suite.

Shinji l'attendait, derrière la porte. Il était à l'intérieur, elle pouvait entendre ses grosses chaussures toujours pleines de terre retentir sur le sol. Shinji, c'était son petit-ami du moment. Elle était avec lui depuis deux mois maintenant, elle l'avait rencontré à la fac, juste après la nuit avec Trunks en fait. C'était un pauvre type. Un petit con de narcissique qui pensait qu'il pouvait tout avoir parce qu'il était riche et qui se croyait intelligent alors que c'était grâce au piston qu'il avait sa place à la fac. Elle se demandait toujours ce qu'elle foutait avec lui, même après lui avoir donné un double des clés de son appart, tarée qu'elle était. Elle avait fait ça pour ne pas passer ses nuits seule, en fait. Shinji, c'était tout le genre de ce qu'elle détestait mais, il avait été plutôt gentil avec elle avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Il lui faisait des compliments à longueur de journée et même si elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était que des flatteries tellement c'était flagrant, ça lui avait fait plaisir. Il était du genre à lui acheter des énormes bouquets de fleurs tout le temps et même si ça avait été dans le seul but de la foutre dans son lit, elle en avait été heureuse. Bon, heureuse était un grand mot. Le truc dans le fond, c'était que pour elle qui n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de se faire courtiser, son comportement de dragueur à deux balles la flattait. Ça flattait son ego, en réalité. Ça la faisait se sentir belle, désirée. Elle en avait franchement besoin. Après s'être faite rejetée par Trunks, le lendemain de leur nuit passée ensemble, elle s'était sentie affreusement misérable. Alors elle s'était laissée volontairement séduire par ce don Juan des temps modernes vraiment pathétique. Elle fermait les yeux sur sa médiocrité.

Mais bon, voilà, il commençait à l'ennuyer sérieusement désormais. Elle en avait marre et elle se lassait totalement de lui. Il ne lui servait absolument plus à rien, il ne flattait plus son ego, il ne la faisait plus se sentir convoitée. Puisqu'il avait réussi à l'avoir, il avait abandonné le beau parleur en lui pour laisser place à son minable caractère arrogant et impulsif de gosse de riche. Pan n'était pas naïve et elle savait avant même de s'engager avec lui que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre, c'était d'ailleurs arrivé plus tard qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à le jeter, de toute manière, elle n'en avait clairement rien à foutre de lui. Il n'était qu'un pansement. De mauvaise qualité, qui plus est. Un pansement mouillé qui ne collait plus à la peau et qu'il fallait arracher.

Pan finit enfin par ouvrir la porte et à peine fut-elle entrée dans l'appartement que Shinji l'assaillit de cris tous plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir. Elle recracha l'intégralité du contenu de son estomac et ses cheveux vinrent recouvrir son visage blême. Alors, évidemment, comme il n'y avait personne pour les lui tenir, certaines mèches se firent arroser de vomis. Pan se releva difficilement et tituba jusqu'au miroir pour admirer le désastre. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle vit ses cheveux recouverts de vomis puis s'attela à les laver. Son visage était tellement livide que c'en était effrayant.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard. Shinji continuait toujours de crier. Pan l'ignora et se servit un verre d'eau. Puis, le verre tomba au sol et se brisa en un fracas assourdissant.

Shinji s'était rué sur elle et l'avait agrippée tellement fort qu'elle en avait lâché le verre. Pan cligna des yeux, ébahie, sans comprendre. Elle posa son regard sur sa main qui tenait trop fermement son poignet puis son visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un air aussi mauvais. Il la fusillait du regard, comme s'il avait une furieuse envie de la tuer.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Il lui hurla dessus avec une intensité telle que son souffle fit voltiger quelques-uns de ses cheveux, puis, sans qu'elle ne l'ait vue venir, la main de Shinji s'écrasa sur sa joue dans un son strident. Pan, stupéfaite, ressentit une douleur assez conséquente et porta sa main à sa joue rougie. Si elle n'avait pas été Saiyan, mais seulement une femme complètement humaine, elle se serait évanouie de part la violence du choc. Ce connard de Shinji avait de la force.

_ Je croyais que tu prenais ta putain de pilule ! Comment t'expliques ça, comment tu m'expliques ça alors bordel ?! T'as fait exprès hein, t'as voulu me faire un gosse dans le dos espèce de salope !

Il écrasa son poing dans le mur, à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Pan. Des éclats de peinture tombèrent au sol.

_ Je vais te crever, je vais te crever ! T'as foutu ma vie en l'air putain ! Je vais te déglinguer, toi et ton gosse !

Il lui assena un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle sentit son abdomen se contracter. Le manque d'entraînement se faisait sentir, elle avait mal, à cause d'un coup de poing d'un vulgaire humain. Mais, tout de suite, elle ne se préoccupa pas de sa propre douleur. Si, jusque là, elle était restée passive à cause de la stupéfaction, sa rage saiyanne fulminait désormais en elle. Pan agrippa les cheveux de Shinji sans sommation puis l'assomma d'un puissant coup de genou dans la tête. Elle attrapa son cou et le poussa violemment contre le mur. Sa tête fracassa le béton avec puissance et la paroi se fissura. Le mur ne tenait plus qu'à un fil quand Pan s'approcha de Shinji.

_ Ne pose plus jamais de ta vie la main sur moi. Plus jamais. Sinon je te bute.

Elle lui flanqua un brutal coup de poing dans le ventre, à son instar, et sa chemise fut recouverte du sang qu'il venait de cracher. Elle eut l'occasion de voir ses yeux exorbités avant de le jeter à l'extérieur de son appartement. Elle ferma à clé avec le double resté sur la porte puis rampa jusqu'au bâtonnet blanc qu'elle attrapa. Son regard vide se perdit sur le petit cercle de l'écran. Elle s'adossa au pied de la table derrière elle comme si son corps était devenu beaucoup trop lourd à porter.

Pan avait appris qu'elle était enceinte seulement hier. Et elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que ce n'était pas de Shinji.

Elle porta sa main à son ventre en fermant les yeux, ses lèvres déformées en un rictus désagréable. Putain, qu'est-ce que sa vie était devenue un vrai bordel.

Pour une fois, elle ne pleura pas.

Et le mur s'effondra.

* * *

 **Alors, la présence de pilule dans l'univers de DBZ ça me gênait un peu mais vu que les grossesses ont l'air d'être euh...normales ( je sais pas trop ce que j'entends par là et** **je vais faire impasse sur l'accouchement super bizarre de Bulma dans DBS ), je me suis dit que c'était pas forcément une incohérence. On a jamais parlé de ça dans le manga ( et heureusement, ça aurait été étrange ) donc rien qui dit que ça n'existe pas. En plus, la fic est plutôt ancrée dans la réalité. Et puis, j'avais besoin de ça pour la scène x) J'espère que ça vous chiffonnera pas trop ^^**

 **Au fait, pour ceux qui se demanderaient, Shinji, ça m'est venu de Evangelion, je viens juste de terminer :)**


	9. Muguet

**Hey ! Ce chapitre est très long, parce qu'il contient presque uniquement des dialogues ( importants, no stress ). Et aussi, Trunks est aux abonnés absents ! En espérant toujours que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

La pluie tambourinait avec puissance sur la fenêtre sans répit. Il avait plu toute la nuit et les averses avaient fini par être accompagnées d'orages. Dans le ciel encore noir qui allait bientôt commencer à s'éclaircir, des vifs éclairs violacés apparaissaient encore. Ils tranchaient le ciel de manière fulgurante et quelques secondes plus tard, on entendait toujours le tonnerre gronder. C'était un spectacle beau à voir et plutôt impressionnant.

Pan avait toujours adoré les orages. Petite, elle les observait assise sur les genoux de son père tandis que sa mère leur demandait de rentrer, non sans hurler. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette lubie et elle disait toujours que c'était dangereux d'être dehors par temps orageux. Et Gohan riait à chaque fois en lui rétorquant qu'ils étaient des saiyans et que les orages ne faisaient pas le poids face à eux. Et Pan rigolait toujours à cette réplique. Elle aimait bien l'entendre.

Puis, des années plus tard, elle était toujours là à regarder les orages. Mais les genoux de son père lui manquaient. Et, même si elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour, les cris de sa mère lui manquaient aussi. Aujourd'hui, elle était toute seule à regarder les orages. Il n'y avait ni son père pour la soutenir, ni sa mère pour l'engueuler et s'inquiéter pour elle. Les deux n'étaient pas là pour la faire rire. Elle était seule, dans l'obscurité progressivement mourante de son petit appartement au mur effondré. La solitude lui pesait de plus en plus, la solitude n'était pas facile à vivre. C'était pour pouvoir l'enterrer qu'elle sortait avec ce genre de connards comme Shinji. Même si ce n'était pas la présence escomptée, c'était une présence quand même. Finalement, elle qui se disait si solitaire ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle était comme tout le monde, elle aimait la compagnie et elle en avait besoin. Une humaine, en fin de compte.

Sauf que Pan n'était plus seule désormais. Elle avait une cellule qui avait élu domicile dans son ventre et qui grandissait et grandirait encore pour finir par devenir quelqu'un. Par devenir un être vivant à part entière. Elle avait de la vie dans son ventre. De la vie. C'était incroyable, en fait. Elle avait dans son ventre quelque chose qui, dans quelques mois, se tiendrait face à elle, avec deux jambes et deux bras, des yeux et une bouche. Un humain. Putain, c'était fou. Elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte et réellement préoccupée auparavant mais c'était une expérience de dingue, finalement. Elle allait devenir mère.

Enfin ça, ce n'était seulement que si elle décidait de garder cet enfant. Parce que même si l'expérience l'enchantait, le tout n'était pas seulement de devoir l'enchanter. Il y avait une multitude d'autres facteurs à prendre en compte, et des facteurs bien plus importants que ça. Elle ne saurait pas quoi dire à ses parents, à sa famille. D'autant plus qu'elle était quasi-certaine que ça ne plairait pas du tout à son père. Il lui dirait qu'elle est beaucoup trop jeune. Et il n'aurait pas forcément tort.

Elle n'avait que 19 ans, elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à assumer un enfant alors que, quelque part, elle en était encore elle-même une. Un enfant, c'était tellement de responsabilités. C'était une existence à part entière qui finirait par annihiler la sienne. Et ça, c'était gros.

Après tout, Shinji avait dit qu'elle avait foutu sa vie en l'air. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que cet enfant ne foutrait pas sa vie en l'air à elle aussi ?

Pan eut presque envie rire. Comme si sa vie n'était de toute façon pas déjà devenue un vrai bordel.

Il y avait Trunks aussi. Merde. Comment elle allait gérer ça avec lui ? Pan savait qu'il était de lui. Les chiffres ne mentaient pas. Le test ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il avait affiché 13 semaines. Il y a 13 semaines, elle ne sortait pas encore avec Shinji. Il y a trois mois, elle avait couché avec Trunks. Ça ne pouvait pas n'être qu'une coïncidence. D'autant plus qu'elle se protégeait toujours avec les types d'une nuit. Elle ne leur faisait pas confiance. Ces mecs-là, c'étaient de vraies poubelles à maladies. Il fallait d'ailleurs arrêter ce petit jeu.

Et comme la vie était vraiment narquoise parfois, Trunks et elle ne s'étaient pas protégés, évidemment. Ça avait été bien trop soudain, impulsif, imprévu. Et puis, c'était Trunks. Elle lui faisait confiance à lui. Pan avait été tellement heureuse et fougueuse sur l'instant que, pour être honnête, se protéger n'avait vraiment pas été sa préoccupation première. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé en fait. Et Trunks non plus.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Pan ne savait même pas si elle en avait le courage, en fin de compte. Il l'avait repoussée, il lui avait gentiment mais clairement fait comprendre qu'entre lui et elle, il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre et il était prêt à retourner à sa petite vie bien rangée avec sa femme. Comment pouvait-elle espérer lui annoncer après tout ça ? Elle s'était faite rejeter une fois et même si elle était forte, elle avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Une deuxième fois, c'était les transgresser beaucoup trop.

C'était encore une fois trop compliqué, un vrai casse-tête de merde. Elle en avait marre, elle avait l'impression de s'apitoyer sur son sort à longueur de temps. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais savoir quoi faire, de ne faire que se plaindre, puis pleurer, puis se plaindre, et puis enfin pleurer encore.

Pan avait cependant eu une certitude pendant toute cette nuit passée à ne pas dormir : elle ne voulait le dire à personne pour l'instant, et certainement pas ses parents. C'est ce qu'elle avait pensé. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : elle avait désespérément besoin d'aide, de parler à quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle, c'était trop gros et elle était complètement perdue. Elle savait qui était la meilleure personne pour l'épauler. Pan se rendit donc à la Capsule Corp. Elle avait besoin de voir Bra.

Quand elle arriva à la Capsule, Bulma l'accueillit avec joie, ne l'ayant pas vue depuis longtemps. Elle ne lui demanda pas ce qui l'amenait ici, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait rendre visite à Bra. Bulma était heureuse que leur amitié perdure autant malgré le temps passant, qu'elles soient restées aussi proches qu'elles l'étaient petites. C'était comme Trunks et Goten, en fin de compte. Elle sourit en se disant que sa famille et celle de Goku étaient destinées à s'entendre. Bulma l'avait toujours su.

_ Bra est dans la salle de bain.

_ Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ?

Bulma rit, Pan esquissa un sourire puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avant de s'engouffrer dedans. Elle essayait de cacher son mal-être derrière ce genre de sarcasmes qui faisaient sa signature. Pan savait que Bulma était quelqu'un de perspicace, observatrice, qui pouvait tout comprendre avec un rien. Il fallait donner le change.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Pan se faufila rapidement à l'extérieur. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Bra sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et fronça les sourcils, prête à incendier du regard la personne qui venait d'entrer, quasi-sûre que c'était sa mère. Elle ne toquait jamais avant de rentrer dans une pièce, et c'était franchement énervant. Même son père le faisait ! Mais Bra fut surprise de découvrir Pan devant elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir, ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'était pas venue lui rendre visite.

_ Pan, tu peux toquer au moins sérieux !

_ Désolée.

_ Nan mais franchement, t'es comme ma mère ! Elle toque jamais et c'est vraiment chiant ! Pourquoi vous toquez jamais ? Qu'est-ce qui vous-

_ Bra, je sais que t'as besoin de faire ta petite crise du matin mais pas maintenant, s'te plait.

Bra, cette fois-ci, haussa les sourcils, un peu troublée. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Whow. C'est quoi le soucis ?

Pan ne répondit pas, et Bra s'approcha d'elle.

_ Je sais que y'en un, donc dis-le.

Elle ancra ses deux perles azur dans celles carbone de Pan. Celle-ci comprit qu'elle essayait de l'intimider par la force de son regard pour lui faire cracher le morceau. En temps normal, elle aurait rigolé parce que ça la faisait toujours rire quand Bra faisait ça. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, se sentant coupable de lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros, Pan ne rit pas et ne put que détourner le regard. Bra ne manqua pas ça.

_ Tu crois pouvoir me la faire à moi ? Pan, tu ne sais pas mentir, du moins pas à moi.

La brune continua de s'enfoncer dans son mutisme.

_ Tu ne veux rien dire ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

La bouche de Pan continua à rester fermée.

_ D'accord, t'es devenue muette.

Bra tourna les talons et revint devant le miroir. Elle n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. Ses tentatives pour faire parler Pan n'avaient pas portées leurs fruits, étonnement, mais elle savait pertinemment que Pan finirait par parler. Elle n'arrivait jamais à lui cacher quelque chose, et même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle finissait toujours par lui dire. Néanmoins, c'était quelque chose de grave, pour qu'elle se soit sentie coupable de lui dissimuler au point de détourner le regard.

C'était complètement débile d'être venue ici pour tout déballer puis au final ne pas être capable de le faire. Pan le savait mais c'était vraiment pas facile d'annoncer à Bra qu'elle était enceinte de son frère, et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher une chose aussi importante, pas à elle, puis, elle avait besoin de son aide. Or Bra ne pouvait pas l'aider sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

_ C'est-c'est pas facile à dire.

_ Je savais bien que tu finirais par parler.

Bra se retourna, tout sourire. Elle attrapa la main de Pan et accourut dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte à clé et s'assit sur son lit.

_ Alors ?

Pan soupira. Bra avait les yeux rivés sur elle, impatiente d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper et qu'elle devait tout déballer. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. La brune s'assit alors sur le lit, à côté de son amie.

_ Bon, voilà.

Elle inspira un grand coup et posa son regard sur le visage de Bra.

_ Je suis enceinte.

Bra écarquilla les yeux, ronds comme des soucoupes, et ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Elle sembla complètement abasourdie.

_ Quoi !?

_ Je suis en-

_ Nan mais j'ai bien entendu mais, quoi ?!

Pan fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de bien comprendre.

_ Putain Pan, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Un silence. Bra se leva.

_ Ça serait pas une de tes blagues débiles par hasard ?

Pan secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Putain, c'est du délire. J'arrive pas à croire que toi, Pan, celle qui me répétait à longueur de temps qu'elle détestait les gosses s'apprête à en avoir un.

Pan ne répondait pas et Bra finit par s'enfoncer dans un monologue qui semblait interminable. Il sembla à Pan que c'était pour elle un moyen d'extérioriser le choc.

_ T'as toujours été indépendante, libre, à fond dans tes études et obnubilée par ton avenir ! Ça me fait vraiment bizarre que quelqu'un comme toi qui a toujours rêvé d'une grande carrière professionnelle et jamais intéressée par la vie de famille soit enceinte si jeune !

_ Tu me juges là ?

Pan parla enfin, et le ton qu'elle employa se fit accusateur. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment les dernières paroles de son amie. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais très bien que je ferais jamais une chose pareille ! Je suis juste…surprise, c'est tout. En même temps, tu débarques chez moi après trois mois d'absence pour m'annoncer que t'es enceinte ! J'ai le droit d'être choquée nan ?!

Le regard de Pan se radoucit et elle esquissa une moue désolée. Bra avait raison sur toute la ligne. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire des reproches avec le comportement qu'elle avait eu. Le fait de lui cacher ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Trunks n'était pas digne de leur amitié et pour le coup, elle ne se comportait pas en amie. Alors elle n'avait pas le droit de la blâmer, surtout pour quelque chose qui n'était pas. Pan savait très bien au fond que Bra ne la jugeait pas. C'était juste que tomber enceinte ne faisait tellement pas partie des plans de la Pan qu'elle connaissait. Elle était simplement surprise que ça lui arrive. Ce n'était pas du jugement. Bra ne ferait jamais ça.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule en fait ! Tu me reproches quelque chose alors que t'as pas été foutue capable de m'annoncer un truc aussi important ! Sérieux, j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché ça !

Pan se sentit honteuse et ne put que balbutier.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?!

_ C'est pas si facile à dire…

_ Pan sérieux ! On est amies depuis 19 ans, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te juger ? Puis c'est pas comme si t'avais tué quelqu'un ! Et même si tu tuais quelqu'un je te jugerai pas !

Les lèvres de la brune se déformèrent en un rictus étrange et Bra sut qu'elle avait été un peu loin.

_ Bon, peut-être un peu.

_ Juste un peu ?

_ Oui. Si tu tues quelqu'un un jour, c'est que t'as sûrement une bonne raison.

Pan rit franchement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle avait eu raison de venir ici, Bra était la seule à pouvoir la faire rire dans des moments comme celui-là.

_ Rigole pas, je suis toujours en colère contre toi !

La concernée ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus belle. L'atmosphère se détendit.

_ Sérieusement Pan, moi je t'ai jamais rien caché ! Quand je suis sortie avec Goten je te l'ai dit, pourtant je t'assure que c'était pas l'aveu le moins embarrassant de ma vie ! C'était bizarre pour moi aussi de dire à ma meilleure amie que je sortais avec son oncle, qui est comme son frère ! C'était comme si tu sortais avec Trunks !

Pan sentit son cœur battre plus vite et ses joues devenir rouges. Elle baissa la tête instinctivement.

_ Enfin nan, c'est pas pareil, parce que moi je t'ai poussée à sortir avec mon frère. Fin, à lui avouer tes sentiments. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu l'as fait ?

La brune commença à se sentir mal. Au départ, elle était venue dans l'intention de révéler à Bra sa grossesse, et non ce qui s'était passé avec son frère, mais elle avait changé d'avis rien qu'en la voyant. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher ça à Bra, que c'était vraiment dégueulasse, c'était comme ne pas la considérer comme son amie. D'autant plus qu'elle lui avait dit pour Goten, elle lui avait dit sans aucune hésitation, comme si c'était une évidence. Pour Pan aussi, cela aurait dû être une évidence. Alors même si ça n'était pas facile, elle se devait de lui dire toute la vérité, et pas seulement une partie.

_ Bra…-

_ Parce que tu vois, Trunks est venu me voir.

Pan releva la tête immédiatement, posant ses yeux sur son amie.

_ Il est venu et il m'a demandé si t'avais des sentiments pour lui, apparement parce que Marron le soupçonnait. Et…je lui ai tout dit Pan. Désolée.

La brune ne dit rien, et même si elle avait voulu dire quoique ce soit, elle aurait été coupée par une Bra qui n'avait visiblement pas terminé.

_ Je lui ai pas dit que ça. Je lui ai aussi dit qu'il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, maintenant qu'il connaissait tes sentiments. Je lui ai dit de les accepter ou bien de les rejeter, mais de faire quelque chose, parce que ça pouvait plus durer.

_ Bra…

La demi-saiyan lui coupa la parole.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée de lui avoir tout révélé sans ton accord et sans t'en avoir parlé mais, c'était plus possible, Pan. T'es devenue une épave, t'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même ! Tu manges plus, je le vois bien parce que t'as encore maigri, tu dors plus, t'as des cernes de dix mètres de long, tu souris plus, tu ris plus… J'ai l'impression que tu vis plus, en fait. Que tu t'es coupée de tout et que tu t'es focalisée sur cette histoire avec mon frère. Que t'en es devenue obsédée, que tu t'en es rendue malade. Je pouvais plus supporter de te voir comme ça.

Pan baissa la tête, ancrant son regard sur le sol.

_ Alors oui, j'ai dit à Trunks que cet amour n'était pas bon pour toi. Je sais pas comment il a pris ça, si ça l'a poussé à te rejeter et si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée… Mais tu vois, ce dont je suis le plus désolée, c'est que quelque part, je suis satisfaite si ça s'est passé comme ça. Et Pan, je t'assure que je me dégoûte de penser ça, d'être contente si mon frère t'as rejetée, parce que c'est tellement dégueulasse de ma part, t'es mon amie et je devrais pas me réjouir que le mec que t'aimes, même si c'est mon frère puis tu sais bien que je m'en fous de ça, te rejettes… Parce qu'après, t'as le cœur brisé, et j'aime pas te voir comme ça, et je suis d'autant plus désolée si c'est de ma faute… Je suis vraiment désolée Pan, je te demande pardon !

Bra, essoufflée après ce monologue qu'elle énonça sans reprendre sa respiration, se retourna vers son amie, les yeux baignés de larmes. Elle arborait un visage tellement triste, elle avait l'air de se sentir tellement coupable que Pan sentit son cœur se pincer. Le pincement était si fort, qu'elle en avait presque mal. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Bra ainsi, et elle détestait toujours autant ça. Elle détestait plus que tout la voir aussi mal, surtout par sa faute et pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Pan n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à Bra, elle n'avait aucun droit de lui en vouloir. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait fait ça pour son bien, elle avait fait ce qui lui semblait le mieux pour elle. Elle avait agi en véritable amie. Il n'y avait aucun pardon à demander.

_ Bra, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

La jeune fille, debout depuis l'annonce de Pan, s'exécuta. La brune la prit alors dans ses bras. Bra fut surprise, ce genre de choses n'étant pas habituel dans leur amitié.

_ Bra, sérieusement, pourquoi je devrais te pardonner alors qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner ? Je sais bien que t'as fait tout ça dans mon intérêt, et tu sais quoi ? T'as eu raison, sur toute la ligne, parce que Trunks et moi, on est bien trop lâches pour se confronter nous-mêmes, et tu sais ça mieux que personne. Alors, vu que je t'ai rien raconté, je vais te le dire maintenant.

Les deux se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, et Pan posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bra, le regard plongé dans le sien.

_ Trunks m'a rejetée.

_ Oh Pan, je suis-

_ Tais-toi, j'ai pas fini.

Bra se tut dans l'immédiat et Pan reprit.

_ Il m'a dit que je devais arrêter de m'accrocher à lui, pour mon bien, parce que lui et moi c'était impossible, on ne ferait que se faire du mal, on est pas fait pour être ensemble. Alors oui, ça m'a fait du mal, un mal de chien, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Et ça me fait toujours autant mal. Mais tu vois, avec le recul, je me dis qu'il n'a pas tort. Qu'on est sûrement pas fait pour être ensemble. Je souffre autant alors qu'on est même pas ensemble, j'imagine même pas ce que ça serait si on l'était. Et je crois que t'as raison aussi Bra. T'as raison quand tu dis que cet amour est toxique pour moi et t'as pas à être dégoutée de toi ou te sentir coupable d'être contente de pas nous voir ensemble. Parce que cet amour est tellement toxique pour moi que je vais m'empoisonner si je le respire plus longtemps. En fait, vous aviez raison tous les deux, y'a que moi qui était dans le faux. Je vais arrêter de m'accrocher à Trunks, parce que lui et moi c'est impossible. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je vais le laisser partir et je vais aller de l'avant.

La brune se tut après avoir terminé. Bra resta interdite quelques instants puis fondit dans les bras de Pan à son tour.

_ Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu réagisses comme ça, que t'aies pris cette décision !

Pan sourit et Bra se détacha d'elle. Elle s'adressa à son amie avec ferveur, posant ses yeux sur elle.

_ Je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai poussée à tout révéler à mon frère, et au départ, ça me réjouissait vraiment de me dire que toi et lui seriez peut-être ensemble, mais, comme je t'ai dit, en te voyant au fil des jours, j'ai compris que c'était pas la bonne décision. Je pensais vraiment que Trunks et toi, ça aurait pu marcher et que ça aurait été génial, que ça t'aurais rendue super heureuse ! Puis après, je t'ai vue dépérir de jour en jour, à cause de cet amour non-avoué. J'ai donc compris que cet amour ne ferait que te rendre malheureuse et te tuerait à petit-feu, comme il avait déjà commencé à le faire. Et je me souviens m'être dit, la boule au ventre, le jour où Trunks est venu, que tout ça allait mal finir. J'ai vraiment eu peur Pan, peur pour toi, de ce que tu pouvais faire, de ce qui pouvait t'arriver…

Bra s'arrêta un instant puis reprit la parole.

_ Mais je t'avoue que le fait que tu m'aies pas appelée m'a rassurée. Je me suis dit que si t'avais un problème ou que ça allait pas, tu m'aurais appelée ou tu serais venue me voir, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, comme on dit… Jamais j'aurai imaginé que tu viennes me voir avec une nouvelle de ce genre…

Pan esquissa encore une fois une moue désolée.

_ Bra…-

Celle-ci la coupa une nouvelle fois.

_ Mais du coup, je suis vraiment contente que t'aies fait ce choix. Je pense que c'est le bon, et c'est celui que j'ai voulu que tu prennes depuis le début de ton espèce de déchéance. Je sais que t'aimes Trunks, depuis toujours en plus de ça, et donc que ça va être très dur pour toi de tourner la page mais, c'est ce que je voudrai te voir faire.

Pan sourit franchement, ce sourire représentant sa réponse à Bra. Sentant que c'était le bon moment pour tout lui dire, elle ne voulait pas commencer à parler d'autre chose que de ça. Elle savait pertinemment que Bra répondrait à son tour et qu'elles s'engageraient dans un tout autre sujet et là, Pan n'aurait plus le courage ni l'envie de tout révéler.

_ Bra, le truc, c'est que je t'ai pas tout dit.

_ Hein ?

La brune inspira une grande bouffée d'air puis ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête et de se donner du courage. Bra, le regard rivé sur Pan, commençait à s'inquiéter.

_ Euh, t'as autre chose de plus sidérant que ça en stock ? Tu commences à me faire flipper. T'as tué quelqu-

_ Trunks !

Bra fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdue.

_ Quoi Trunks ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? Je croyais qu'on parlait plus de lui.

_ C'est lui !

_ Hein ? Je comprends rien, tu peux faire des phrases ?

Pan avait prévu de lui annoncer en douceur et surtout de manière compréhensible. Sauf qu'elle avait minimisé l'angoisse qui l'envahirait et finalement, elle avait tout dit brusquement et Bra n'avait rien compris. En même temps, toute personne normale n'aurait rien compris.

Pan baissa la tête et, les lèvres tremblantes, avoua d'une voix presque inaudible.

_ Le père, c'est lui…

Bra écarquilla les yeux comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, se demandant tout de même si elle avait bien entendu. Pan, elle, n'avait pas l'intention de relever la tête mais y fut contrainte lorsque deux bras paniqués se posèrent sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle leva sa tête, elle découvrit la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts de Bra, et donc, par extension, son choc. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ça et surtout comment réagir.

_ Je-je délire…!

_ Tu délires pas…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre.

_ Tu dis rien ? demanda Pan, un peu comme une enfant qui parle à ses parents après avoir fait une bêtise.

_ Je-je sais pas quoi dire… Je sais même pas comment je me sens…

_ Tu m'en veux ?

Bra regarda attentivement Pan. Si elle lui en voulait ? C'était franchement bizarre que sa meilleure amie soit enceinte de son frère et la situation était vraiment folle et bordélique. Mais, évidemment qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle et son frère faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient puis, jamais elle ne pourrait lui reprocher ça alors qu'elle-même avait couché avec Goten. De plus, c'était elle qui avait poussé Pan à révéler ses sentiments à Trunks.

Mais surtout, Pan était son amie, une amie qui était comme sa sœur. Jamais Bra ne pourrait lui en vouloir pour des sentiments. Pan aimait Trunks, c'était ainsi et personne ne pourrait rien faire contre ça. Comment Bra pourrait lui tenir rigueur pour quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ?

_ Bien sûr que nan, idiote… Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

La question était rhétorique, Bra n'attendait pas de réponse.

_ La seule chose que je te reproche c'est de me l'avoir caché. Parce que je suppose que ça fait un moment déjà.

Pan ne dit rien, ne trouvant rien à dire. Bra s'allongea sur son lit comme une loque.

_ Putain Pan, tu me fais la totale, hein…

_ Désolée…

_ Nan, t'as pas à être désolée. Je t'en veux pas tu sais. Au fond, ça me surprend pas des masses. T'es amoureuse de lui, je t'ai dit d'aller lui parler…

_ Tu réagis plutôt bien…

_ Écoute, je sais que je savais pas comment je me sentais y'a genre, deux minutes, mais j'ai réfléchi quand tu m'as demandé si je t'en voulais. Et du coup, je te le redis. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Mon frère et toi, ça me dégoûte pas, tu sais. Tu te rappelles que je voulais vous voir ensemble y'a quelques mois ? J'ai changé d'avis pour ce que tu sais mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis dégoûtée ou en colère. Vous faites ce que vous voulez tous les deux, et je te rappelle que je suis sortie avec ton oncle. A moi aussi, t'aurais pu m'en vouloir mais tu l'as pas fait alors pourquoi moi je le ferai ? Et puis Pan, je peux pas t'en vouloir d'être amoureuse. Je serai quelle genre d'amie sinon ?

La concernée se coucha aux côtés de Bra.

_ Merci.

_ De quoi ? De pas t'en vouloir ?

_ Nan, merci d'être toujours là et de toujours me soutenir. Je le sais bien mais je me rends compte que je te le dis pas souvent.

_ C'est vrai.

Bra sourit. Pan aussi.

_ Mais, juste, comment ça se fait bordel ? Raconte.

_ Eh, c'est privé !

_ Oh, tu vas pas jouer à ça avec moi, Pan !

_ Ok… Bon, pour faire court, le jour où tu t'es amusée à me transformer en prostituée, je me suis retrouvée chez Trunks, sans savoir pourquoi parce que j'avais bu comme un trou. Je suppose qu'il était dans la boite et a dû me trouver effondrée va savoir comment puis il m'a ramenée chez lui parce qu'il savait pas quoi faire. Marron était pas là ce soir-là, en plus de ça.

_ Et…?

_ Et je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris mais je suis rentrée dans sa chambre et une chose en entrainant une autre… je lui ai sauté dessus.

_ Quoi ?! Who-whow ! C'était une autre version de toi-même, là !

_ Faut croire… J'étais encore un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool, je crois.

_ Et le lendemain matin ?

_ Ah, le lendemain matin… Il m'a rien dit mais j'ai compris qu'il regrettait. C'était évident. J'ai pleuré, il s'est mis dos à moi, je lui ai dit deux trois trucs violents et j'allais partir, espérant au fond qu'il me retienne mais il l'a pas fait, il m'a même pas regardée, alors, je suis partie, en claquant la porte. Quand je suis arrivée chez moi, j'ai pété un cable. Voilà, tu sais tout !

Bra, qui jusque là regardait ses ongles, posa ses yeux sur Pan, arborant un regard sérieux.

_ Rah, Pan, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est le bordel maintenant… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

La brune se morda la lèvre.

_ C'est ça le problème Bra. J'en ai aucune idée, je suis perdue…

_ Et c'est pour ça que t'es venue ?

_ Ouais, parce que je voudrai que tu m'aides.

_ Ok, mais avant, je voudrais juste savoir un truc. T'es certaine que ce soit Trunks le père ?

_ Oui, les dates correspondent, le test m'a donné treize semaines. C'est très exactement le nombre de semaines qui s'est écoulé depuis, ça peut pas n'être qu'une coïncidence. 3 mois. En plus, j'ai visité le lit de personne d'autre à cette période. Et même si, je prends toujours mes précautions avec les histoires sans lendemain.

_ Mais avec Trunks nan, hein, évidemment…

_ Ouais…

_ Enfin bref. Pan, je vais te poser une question très simple. Mais tout va dépendre de ta réponse.

Celle-ci sentit son cœur battre plus vite et regarda Bra attentivement dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Est-ce que tu te sens prête à avoir cet enfant ?

La question résonna dans sa tête. Elle se la posait, cette question. Et le problème était là, elle ne savait pas y répondre, elle n'avait pas la réponse.

_ Je sais pas Bra… C'est ça, le soucis… J'en sais rien du tout…

_ Si, tu le sais au fond de toi. Tu sais si tu te sens prête à mettre au monde cet enfant, à l'élever, à mettre ta vie personnelle et ta carrière entre parenthèses pendant une longue période pour t'occuper de lui. Tu sais si t'acceptes d'enterrer ton avenir pendant un temps pour te consacrer entièrement à lui. Tu sais si t'acceptes que ta propre vie passe au second plan.

Pan resta ébahie. Est-ce qu'elle acceptait tout ça ou pas ? Ses réflexions étaient intenses et son cerveau était en ébullition. C'était trop. Sa tête allait exploser.

_ Nan, c'est pas ce que je voulais que tu me dises ! Je veux que tu me dises si c'est bon pour moi ou pas de le garder, si je saurais m'en sortir ou pas ! Je veux que tu me dises quoi faire !

_ Tu te trompes, Pan ! C'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois ou ne pas faire ! C'est quelque chose de beaucoup trop important pour que je prenne la liberté de le faire ! C'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision ! C'est toi et toi seule qui doit décider de ça ! C'est ton corps, ton avenir, ta vie, pas les miens !

Pan ne dit rien. Elle se calma. Son cœur ralentit et la chaleur de ses joues s'estompa. C'était vrai, totalement vrai. Bra avait raison une fois de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Bra de faire ce choix à sa place, c'était idiot et immature. Bra n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire et en fait, personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait quelque chose à voir dedans, parce que c'était sa vie et qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour décider quoi en faire. Comme Bra l'avait dit : c'était son corps, son avenir, sa vie et ceux de personne d'autre. Elle était la seule à pouvoir prendre cette décision.

_ T'as raison…t'as carrément raison. C'est à moi de décider quoi faire de ma vie. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé quelque chose d'aussi stupide…

_ Parce que t'es perdue et que tu sais pas quoi faire, donc t'espères que quelqu'un te facilite la tâche en choisissant pour toi. Mais c'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Pan. Personne n'a le droit de te dicter quoi faire et prendre les décisions les plus importantes de ta vie à ta place. Tout simplement parce que c'est ta propre vie et que c'est toi et toi seule qui va la vivre. Pas les autres.

Pan fixa Bra. Elle se dit que, bordel, cette fille avait souvent raison. Et elle eut une idée.

_ Je sais ce que je vais faire.

_ T'as pris ta décision ?!

_ Nan ! Je vais aller voir ma mère.

_ Ta mère ? Pourquoi ?

_ Bah, c'est ma mère quoi. En y réfléchissant, personne n'est mieux placé qu'elle pour m'aiguiller un peu. Je veux pas qu'elle choisisse pour moi parce que y'a que moi qui doit faire ce choix mais, je suis sûre qu'elle saura me dire les choses pour m'aider à savoir ce que je veux et me rassurer un peu. Puis, c'est une mère, je te rappelle.

_ Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais oublié !

_ Nan mais-

_ T'inquiète, j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire. Je te taquine, c'est tout. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne peut comprendre ce que tu vis, c'est ça ?

_ Ouais, enfin à part toutes les autres mères…

_ T'as pas tort. C'est une histoire de maternité et je suis pas du tout au parfum. Heureusement.

Pan gloussa légèrement. Bra se leva et agrippa les épaules de Pan pour la foutre dehors.

_ Allez, fous le camp et fonce chez ta mère !

Bra criait tout en la poussant. On aurait dit la meilleure amie du personnage principal qui la pousse à aller faire sa déclaration au mec qui lui plait, dans les comédies romantiques débiles que Bra aimait tant. Ça fit rire Pan qui s'esclaffa. Elle allait partir, le sourire aux lèvres, mais avant ça, il fallait qu'elle demande quelque chose d'important à Bra.

_ Juste, avant que je parte, Bra…

_ Hum ?

_ Est-ce que tu penses que je ferais une bonne mère ?

Bra eut un instant de réflexion. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, étant donné qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Pan soit enceinte de sitôt. Et puis, elle ne l'avait jamais vue à l'œuvre avec des mioches, alors, elle n'avait absolument rien sur quoi se baser.

_ Ce silence… C'est un..non ?

_ Nan… Nan ! C'est juste que..je t'imaginais pas enceinte avant une bonne dizaine d'années donc ça me fait toujours…bizarre de t'imaginer avec un enfant dans les bras.

_ Je comprends…

La brune afficha une moue déconfite, comme profondément attristée par cette réponse. Bra se sentit comme si elle venait de faire une énorme gaffe et voulut se rattraper, incapable de laisser ça comme ça.

_ Mais, euh, ça veut pas dire que je pense que tu ferais une mauvaise mère, hein !

_ Tu dis ça pour te rattraper, non ? T'inquiète Bra, je suis pas énervée, vexée ou quelque chose dans le genre… T'as le droit de le penser et après tout, c'est plutôt logique.

_ Nan ! Nan, sérieux, t'es à côté de la plaque ! C'est pas du tout ce que je pense ! C'est juste que j'arrive pas trop à t'imaginer et que bah, je sais pas comment tu te comportes avec des gosses !

Bra avait l'air affolée et Pan parut apaisée après ces paroles. Mais Bra ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

_ Sérieusement Pan, j'ai aucune certitude de ce j'avance mais, je pense qu'au début, tu serais complètement déboussolée et que t'aurais du mal mais, avec le temps, t'y arriverais. Y'a pas vraiment quelque chose qui me fait penser ça, c'est…c'est juste l'instinct, c'est tout. Après tout, t'es un vrai petit génie. T'apprends vite. Le boulot de mère devrait pas être une exception.

Les lèvres de Pan s'étirèrent et elle afficha un sourire radieux comme elle n'en avait pas affiché depuis longtemps. Les mots de Bra lui allèrent droit au cœur et l'envahirent d'une pure joie. Elle enlaça chaleureusement Bra puis quitta sa chambre, avant d'entendre celle-ci lui hurler des paroles.

_ Attention Pan ! Te méprends pas, ça veut pas dire que je te pousse à garder le mioche ! Oublie pas quand même que c'est beaucoup de responsabilités et que c'est pas une poupée gonflable !

_ Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète !

Pan cria aussi, ne sachant pas vraiment si Bra avait entendu ou pas. Elle quitta la Capsule, sans avoir oublié de saluer Bulma et Végéta qui était sorti de la salle de gravité pour manger. Dans les airs, en direction de chez ses parents, Pan faisait le point dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas encore pris sa décision et ne savait toujours pas quoi faire exactement, d'ailleurs, si c'était le cas, elle n'irait pas consulter Videl, mais elle avait le sentiment de ne plus être perdue comme elle l'était ce matin et les autres jours. Elle avait le sentiment d'y voir plus clair, comme si elle était parvenue à percer l'épaisse couche de nuages dans sa tête qui l'aveuglait. Les nuages n'étaient pas encore totalement dissipés et le soleil n'était pas encore capable de se révéler entièrement mais des rayons traversaient déjà la couverture blanche.

* * *

 **Alors, à la base, j'avais prévu d'insérer la conversation mère/fille à la fin de ce chapitre, mais comme il était déjà long, je l'ai repoussée au prochain. Et puis comme ça, la décision de Pan prend plus de temps à être prise et c'est plus crédible, vous trouvez pas ? :)**


End file.
